Skate Like a Pro
by mrs.johncenaforever
Summary: She a crazy, fun loving, rock it out, pro skater girl and she wasn't looking for no body. But when love bumps into her, she can't deny it. Her and Rob are some much like but they have differences too. What they say it true, the best of lovers are friend first. Rob Dyrdek/OC
1. Buddies

Holly Korba

Age: 22

Occupation: Pro Skateboard

Lives: In a pimp out house in Hollywood.

Rep: I'm an all out of fun type of girl. But I'm very stubborn and competitive, which is probable the reason I love making bets. I can get a little obsessive about things but I try to never get aggressive about it.

Friends

Angle Marie Witten

Brother is Jason Witten

Age: 20

Occupation: Assistant coach for football

Live: Lives with me in the pimp out house.

Rep: She got a gangster style. She has a short temper and get into a lot of fights but she cares what happen to the people she close too.

Look: She looks like Candice Michell, her bra is 36C, and her eyes are ocean blue.

Kayla Richards

Age: 21

Occupation: Singer/Dancer

Live: Lives with Angle and me in the pimp out house.

Rep: She got a bad temper, get bored easy, stubborn, and love to look for trouble.

I wake up to Kayla practicing in the next room. I groan and roll myself over and end up falling off the bed. I jump to my feet and went to the bathroom and did my morning routine. I went to my walk in closet. I came out in a panda hoodie and black mid thigh skirt. I put on hoop skull earring and black and white jelly bracelets. I slipped on a pair of converse.

I walk into the kitchen and saw Angel sitting on the counter. "Kayla wakes you up," she asks. I nod my head as I pour myself a cup of Arizona Green Tea. "Did I tell you I'm being drafted," Angle asks.

"How do you get drafted you're an assistant coach," I ask.

"I don't know but now I'm assistant coach for the Dallas Cowboys," she said.

"Tony Romo," I smirk.

"Shut up," she blushes.

"So you going to work," I ask seeing she was dress in a Dallas polo shirt, basketball short, and Nikes.

"Yeah why else would be wearing this," she look at her watch. "Gotta go bye," she said leaving. I wave bye and went to the recording studio. I saw Kayla writing at her desk.

"Not singing anymore," I ask.

"Good morning Holly," she said.

"Want to come with me I'm going to go buy my new puppy," I ask.

"Sure," she got up. We got in my phantom and drove to the pet store. I walk in and look at the puppy. There was a black American bull dog with white patch on his face.

"That one," I point at it.

"Oh it's cute," Kayla said.

"Let's get him," I said.

"Can I help you," a lady asks.

"Yes please, I want to buy that one," I point to the dog. She got him and gave him to me. "You're a boy," I said seeing that he was one.

"Yes he is," the lady said.

"Here Kayla hold him I'm going to get a cart," I pass him to her. I grab my cart and put him in it. He wags his tail at me. I got him food and water bowl, food, treats, collar, leash, and pads.

"What you going to name him," Kayla asks.

"I don't know, but it not going to be a pet name it going to be a real name," I paid for everything. I put all of his things in the trunk and my puppy in the back seat.

"So whats his name," Kayla ask.

"I was thinking Lance yeah I like that name," I said.

"Hi Lance," Kayla wave. He barks at her playfully.

"Where are we going," Kayla ask.

"Skate park Lance is going to be a skater," I told her.

"You can't force him," Kayla said.

"Whatever," I pull up to the parking lot. "Let's go," I got out of the car grabbing my skateboard and Lance.

"What am I suppose to do," Kayla asks.

"Watch," I put down my skateboard. "Lance watch mommy cause you're trying after," I said. I ride around and back to Lance. "Okay you try," I said. He just sat there looking at you. "I'll help you," I pick up Lance and put him on the skateboard. "Come on Lance kick and push," I said. Lance kick and push, moving a little then lost his balance and fell on his side. I ran to his side and pet him. "It's okay Lance everyone fall there first time," I told him.

"See Big I'm not the only one that wants their dog to skate," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turn and saw three guys and a dog.

"Hi I'm Rob," he sticks out his hand.

"Hey I'm Holly," I shake his hand.

"Well over here you got big black, Drama, and this is Meaty," he pointed at all of them.

"Here Lance and the girl sitting against the fence with ear phone on is Kayla," I said pointing.

"You look familiar," Rob said.

"Duh she look familiar Rob isn't this the girl on the skater magazine we just saw," Big said.

"Yeah it is," Rob look me up and down.

"Yeah that me Holly Korba pro skater," I said proudly.

"Well I'm Rob Dyrdek also pro skater," he said.

"Kayla is she that singer," Drama ask.

"Yeah that's her," I said.

"Holly," a little girl with a skate board ran up to me.

"You're my hero can you please sign," she asks holding up a skateboard.

"I'd love too," I grab the skate board and bend down to her level. "You got a sharpie sweetheart," I ask.

"No," she said.

"Do any of you guys have a sharpie," I ask them.

"Here," Drama gave me one.

"Thanks Mister," she said.

"You're welcome," Drama said.

"So what's your name," I ask.

"Alice," she said.

"Okay let's see to Alice the rads kid I ever meet Holly Korba," I sign. I gave the board back to her and the sharpie back to Drama.

"Who dog is that," she asks pointing at Lance who was now by Kayla.

"Mine you want to per him, his name is Lance," I ask.

"Sure," she said.

"Lance come boy," I yell. He ran over to me. "You can pet him. He won't bite," I told her. She pets him and Lance licks her face.

"Alice," someone yells.

"I got to go that's my mom," she ran off.

"Sweet kid," I said.

"Holly," Kayla calls. She ran up to me and saw the guys and looks at me confused.

"This is Rob, Big Black, Drama, and Meaty," I told her.

"OOh well I was just thinking why we are at the public skate park when we have one in the back yard," she asks.

"Cause the public one is more fun sometimes," I said.

"Let's go home," she said.

"Okay you guys want to come," I ask.

"To your house sure," Rob said.

"Follows us," I walk to the parking lot and got in the car, putting Lance in the back.

"Holly, you can't just invite people over," Kayla scolds.

"I just want to get to know them," I pull out of the parking lot.

"What if there rapist," she ask.

"Rob Dyrdek the pro skater that's him," I told her, driving home.

"Well your right his cute but he still can be a rapist," she said.

"Well if he rapes me it won't be rape because you can't rape the willing," I wink at her.

"EEWWW," Kayla screams.

Rob's POV

"So we're just going to some random girl's house," Drama asks.

"No random girl it Holly Korba pro skater," Big said.

"And she hot," I added.

"Does Rob like someone," Big asks.

"A little," I said.

"Rob going put his game on," Drama said.

"She won't be able to say no man," Big said.

"To night I just going to get to know her," I said.

"Play it slow," Big said.

Angel POV

I drove to the football arena nerves as hell. 'I'm about to meet the best and hottest football player,' I thought. I got out of the car and went to the office.

"You Angel," he asks.

"Yes Mr. Phillips," I said.

"Okay let's meet the team", he led me to the football field.

"Boys this is Angel our new assistant coach," Mr. Phillips said.

"Hi Angel," the whole team yells and I swear I saw Tony wink at me. But I shook it out of my head.

I spent the whole time helping people organize thing and final it was all over. "Angel we don't have practice tomorrow but we have on Monday," Mr. Phillips said.

"Okay," I said. I walk to the parking lot and got in my car. When I got home, I saw strangers in the back yard. I went outside to see Kayla and two guys sitting on the table with her and two dogs by them. Holly and some other guys were skating.

"Hey Angel come sit," Kayla calls. "This is Drama and Big Black," she told me.

"Hi I'm Angel," I said.

"Hey," they said.

"Rob the other guy skating with Holly," she nods towards them.

"Dogs," I ask.

"Well meaty ours," Big Black pet the white one.

"And Lance is ours, Holly got her new dog," Kayla said. I nod my head as I sat down next to her.

"We were talking about how good Rob and Holly look together," Drama said.

'They do look cute together,' I thought looking over at them as Holly pushes Rob. She turns and saw me.

"Angel your home," she ran over to the table with Rob on her tail. "So how things go with Romo," Holly smirks.

"I think he wink at me," I said quietly blushing.

"Romo," Rob asks.

"Angel an assistant coach," Kayla explains.

"For Dallas Cowboys," Holly adds.

"So you got a thing for Tony Romo," Big ask.

"Yeah," I said. "So Holly it looks like you got yourself a new buddy," I nod to Rob.

"Yep this is my new sexy buddy," she punch Rob's arm.

"Yeah were good buddies," Rob pushes her so fell on the ground.

"Best," she kicks his leg so he fell down right beside her. They look at each other and started to laugh. The rest of us laugh along with them.


	2. Double

Angel's POV

I was in my office making some game plans. There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said not taking my eyes off of my book.

"Hey Angel," I heard someone say. I look up and saw Tony Romo. My heart skips a beat.

"What can I do for you," I ask shyly.

"How about a date this Friday," he lean on my desk.

"Yeah sure that will work perfectly I was suppose to go on a double date with my Friday and I need a date," I lied.

"What friend," Tony asks.

"You know the pro skater Holly Korba" I said saying the first name that popped in my head.

"Holly Korba who her date," he ask.

"Rob Dyrdek", I blurted out.

"Where we going," he ask.

'What's with all the question,' I thought. "I don't know how about you put your number in my phone and I'll call you and tell you the details," I push my cell phone towards him.

Holly's POV

I was trying to teach Lance how to skate. "You're never going to teach him you know that right," I heard someone ask. I look up and saw Rob and Meaty.

"What makes you say that," I ask.

"You're forcing him," he walks over.

"Just because Meaty will never skate don't mean Lance never will," I smirk.

"Please Meaty will skate before Lance ever will," Rob roll his eyes.

"Want bet on it," I ask.

"Yeah I do," he said.

"Fine who ever teaches their dog to skate first wins and the," I was thinking of what the loser would have to do.

"The loser will have to take the winner out on a date and pay," he said.

"Deal," I put out my hand.

"Deal," he shakes my hand.

"You must be dying to go on a date with me to make a deal you're going to lose," I smirk.

"Read my mind," he pulls me towards him with the hand he was holding. He kisses me softly licking my bottom lip. I open my mouth a little letting him slit his tongue in my mouth. His kiss fills me with excitement.

"Am I interpreting something," someone ask. I pull away from the kiss and saw Angel and Kayla by the door smirking.

"Yeah actually you are," I said.

"I need to ask you and Rob a question which is easier now than before," Angel said.

"Ask away," Rob told her.

"Can you and Rob go on a double date with me and Tony," Angel asks.

"Sure I'm in," Rob said.

"I guess," I said.

"Cool well I'll let you get back to what you were doing," Angel drag Kayla with her into the house.

"So," Rob grabs both of my hands lacing it with his.

"So" I smile.

"You want to be my girl friend" he asks nervously.

"Hell yeah," I gave him a hard kiss on the lips. He kisses me back. I nibble on his bottom lip. He moans a little making me smirks. I stop nibbling and he licks my bottom lip. I open my lips, letting our tongues intertwine. 'I got a boyfriend. I got a boyfriend who a hottie,' I sang in my head kissing Rob. I heard a bunch of barking and felt Rob pull away. Lance and Meaty were begging for our attention. "Hey Lance," I sat down to play with him. Rob sat behind me and pull me between his legs. Meaty plays with Lance.

I look in the mirror and saw my reflection. I was wearing a white heart shape strapless shirt with three red roses with a tint of black on it and a pair of black skinny jeans with two zipper pockets on each side. With a heart necklace, silver hoop earrings, and a spike bracelet. I gave myself smoky eyes, red lips, and black nails. I slip on a pair of white heels with red bottoms.

"Holly you ready," Angel yell.

"Yeah I am," I walk down the stairs. Angel was standing there waiting for me, wearing a green v neck with a black butterfly on it with black skinny jeans and green flats.

"The boys are picks us up in 10 minutes," Angle said.

"Kayla what are you going to do while we are gone," I ask.

"Probable finish that song I've been working on," Kayla said.

"You should get a man," Angel said.

"What are you talking about you two just got a man it not like you had them for a long time, while I've been some boring old hag," she yell.

"Someone really cranky," I whisper to Angel.

"I know I would slap her but she look like she going to bite," Angel whisper back to me.

"Let find her a man," I whisper.

"It's a plan," she whispers.

"Would you two stop whispering about me," Kayla ran upstairs.

The door bell rang. "Race you to the door," I challenge.

"Bring it," she said. We race toward the door, pushing each other. I tried to slow down as I got closer to the door but I couldn't stop and slam into it. I fall hard right on my butt. Angel opens the door. "Hi guys would you like to come in," Angle ask.

"Sure," they walk inside. I sat on the ground where I land rubbing the side of my face.

"What wrong with you," Rob help me up.

"We were racing to the door and I couldn't stop," I explain.

"Tony this is Rob and Holly. Holly and Rob this is Toby," Angel introduces us.

"Hi Tony," Rob and I nod.

"Hey Holly and Rob," Tony said.

"What car are we driving in," Angel asks randomly.

"Mine," Tony said.

"Well let's get going," I grab Rob's hand and went outside. I saw Tony had a sports car.

"Nice ride," Angel comment.

"Thanks," he smile at her. She blushes. We got in the car and drove off.

"We are here," I look out of the window and saw Tony Romes. The waitress seated us down at our table, Rob and I on one side with Tony and Angel on the other. We all order Baby back ribs. I held Rob hand under the table. When our food came Tony feed Angel. "That so cute," I said. Tony blush and Angel glare at me. I smirk eating a French fries.

"Your evil," Rob whisper.

"You're too kind," I told Rob. Dinner was over and Tony drop Angel and I off at home. Rob and I got out of the car and share a goodbye kiss that made me feel warm and excite. I wave bye like a little school girl as he drove off in his car.

Angel's POV

I was about to get out of the car when Tony pull me back. "Angel I know this might be a little soon but will you be my girlfriend," he ask. I was so shock and excite that I kiss him. I pull away and he laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes," he ask.

"Yeah that a yes," I laugh. He kiss me roughly, I lick his bottom lip. He let me in and his tongue rub against mine. We slowly pull away. "I should get inside," I said.

"Okay I'll see you at practice tomorrow," he ask.

"Yeah," I got out of the car and walk to the porch. Holly was waiting for me smirking. I look back and watch as Tony pull out of the drive way and drive down the road. "I got myself a boyfriend," I yell. Holly and I jump up and down doing a girly scream.

"Wait until you tell Kayla," Holly laughs.


	3. Winner

"Yes finally," I fell on the ground, as Lance ride around on one of my skate boards.

"Holly you did it," Angel said.

"I can't believe it," Kayla said.

"I always believe in you," Tony smile.

"Kiss ass," Angel and Kayla hiss.

"Thank you Tony," I said. I pull out my phone and dial Rob's number.

"Hi," I heard his voice from the other side.

"Hi Rob, get your ass over here I want to show you something," I yell excited.

"I'm with the guys," he told me.

"Bring them over it ain't nothing nasty," I roll my eyes.

"To bad… I'll be there," he sighs.

"His coming," I told them, hanging up the phone.

"Where you going to make him take you," Kayla ask.

"To Dave and Busters," I said.

"Dave and Busters," Angel asks.

"What it fun there," I pout. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Tony got the door. Rob, Drama, Meaty, and Bam Bam came in.

"Where Big," Kayla ask.

"With his daughter," Drama said.

"Big has a daughter," Angel asks.

"Yeah," Bam Bam nods.

"So what you got to show me," Rob asks.

"Come outside," I yell to him. They walk to the backyard.

"What so amazing that I had to run over here," he asks.

"Come on Lance," I call for him. He ran over to me. I roll a skateboard towards him. "Lance roll out," I told him. Lance hop on the skateboard and rode on it, taking turns when he need to. Rob stares in shock. "I won, I won, your taking me out to dinner because I won" I sang and dance around him.

"Okay, Okay you won, so where am I taking you," he ask.

"To Dave and Busters," I said.

"Dave and Busters you could make me take you to any fancy restaurant you want and you choose Dave and Busters," he asks.

"It fun there and I want fun," I said.

"What are we going to do now," Drama ask.

"Well me and Tony got go to practice so bye," Angel and Tony walk around the house to get to the garage in front.

"I still got to finish my beat for the song," Kayla told us.

"Can I help," Drama and Bam Bam asks.

"Sure," Kayla shrugs her shoulders. They went in the house and up to the studio.

"So it just me and you," Rob pull me close to him.

"I was plan on getting Lance a skateboard since he can skate," I said.

"Enough with your bragging," he said.

"Come on Meaty, Lance," I walk to the car. They follow me.

"You can come to Rob," I said, when I noticed he wasn't coming with. He smile, running up to the phantom and jump in the driver sear. "No you don't," I snap.

"Please," he pouts, knowing I would cave.

"Fine," I open the back door letting Meaty and Lance in. I got in the passenger seat. "Don't fuck up my car now," I put on my seat belt.

"Don't worry, I got this," he pull out of the drive way. "Smooth ride," he comments, driving down the road. He parks the car in front of the skateboard shop. We walk into the shop.

"How it going Holly," Josh, one of my friend who work there, ask.

"I'm great" I smile.

"New boyfriend," Josh asks.

"Rob Dyrdek," Rob introduces himself.

"I know man, I'm a fan. You Holly's new boy toy," Josh asks.

"Yeah I'm her boyfriend," Rob laugh.

"What up with the dogs," Josh asks.

"Meaty the white one mine," Rob said.

"Lance is mine," I told him.

"His cute," Josh pet him. "So how am I helping you today," he asks.

"Lance here needs a skate board," I said.

"Why would the dog need a skateboard," Josh ask.

"Cause my dog can skate," I said in a sing along voice. Rob glare. "That wasn't bragging that was me answering his question," I depend myself. Josh look at us funny.

"Bet," I explain.

"Of course with you that is the case. So what skate board would he want," Josh asks.

"I don't know ask him," I pick him up and put him on the counter.

"What so do you like of this skate board" Josh held up a skateboard. Lance made an upset face and shakes his head.

"He don't like it," I said.

"I was thinking that," Josh nods. "How about this one," Josh asks. Lance made the same face. After going through about 20 skate boards, Lance found one he like. "Finally," Josh, Rob, and I sigh.

"So how much," I ask.

"150," Josh said.

"Here, thank you," I pass him 150. "Okay Lance roll out," I put the skateboard on the ground and open the door for him as he rode out.

"He really can skate," Josh said shock. We all got in the phantom and drove off.

"Two hours for this skate board," Rob groan.

"What it's nice he got good taste," I defend my dog. The board had an animated bulldog with a chain and had a hat on side ward. The back ground was sky scrapers.

"That he does," he pull in the drive way.

"See you tonight," I put my hand out, waiting for him to give me the keys.

"Can I keep it at lease until after the date," he asks.

"Okay," I sigh.

"Tell Drama and Bam Bam we are leaving," Rob said.

"Got it, come on Lance," I got out. I walk into the house and saw Kayla, Drama, and Bam Bam sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Drama. Bam Bam. Rob in the drive way waiting for you," I told them.

"Bye Kayla, Holly," they said leaving.

"Where you go," Kayla asks.

"To get this, Lance's skateboard," I show her the board. "Kay can you watch Lance for me," I ask.

"You are aware he a dog not a baby right," she ask.

"Just answer the question," I demand.

"Sure go get ready for your date," she said.

"I look hot," I look in the mirror. I was wearing tight jeans and a black halter top with a stud belt.

"Robs here," Kayla yell.

"Coming," I yell walking downstairs.

"Let's go my Lady," Rob took my hand and led me outside. I saw the rims spinning on the phantom.

"Are those spinners," I running to get a better look at them.

"Like them," he asks.

"Yes, thank you," I gave him a peck on the lips before getting in the passenger side. Rob slide in the driver's seat. He drove us to Dave and Busters. We sat down on a table, I order fried shrimp. Rob order a chesses burger. After we eat, we started playing video games. I won all the shooting games and Dance Dance Revolution. Rob won all the racing games and basket ball shooting games. "Rob look at that," I point to a big stuff cow.

"What about it," he asks.

"If we companied tickets we can get it," I smile.

"But I don't want it," he shook his head.

"Please Rob," I pout.

"Okay this way even with the phantom," he nods. I pick the cow up and took it to the Casher.

"1500 tickets," the lady said.

"Here," I gave her Rob's and my card. The lady hand me back the big cow.

"MOO. MOO. Cow. Cow," I sang skipping out of the building.

"Have a good time," Rob ask, getting into the car.

"Yes," I jump in the car.

"Good," he drove off. I started sing we belong together by Maria Carey.

"Are you singing to the cow," Rob asks.

"Yes stop staring," I yell.

"You're weird," Rob laugh, getting out of the car. I got out of the car too, seeing that we were at my house. "Here your keys," Rob hand me the car keys.

"Bye sweet Phantom," Rob rubs the car's hood.

"Are you talking to the car," I ask.

"You sing to stuff animals," he said.

"Yes I do, bye Rob," I kiss Rob before walking into the house to find Angel and Tony making out.

"My virgin eyes," I scream, covering my eyes with my new Cow. They both pull away blushing. "No it okay go back to eating each other face I'm going to sleep," I ran up the stairs, took a shower and went to bed.


	4. Finding Her

I was at Rob's house with Lance. Meaty and he were playing in front of us. "I think I'm going to get Lance a girlfriend," I said randomly.

"Get him a skateboard and now a girlfriend," Rob asks.

"Yes," I nod.

"I wish I was your dog," Rob joke.

"You are my dawg," I held out my fist for him to bump. He barks and licks my face. I scream and push him off rubbing his spit off my face. Rob was laughing his ass off.

"What with all the screaming," Drama ran down the stairs.

"Rob licked my face," I told him.

"And that bothers you," Drama asks.

"Yes," I hiss.

"Why his tongue is normally half way down your throat," Drama asks.

"I didn't know it just does," I snap.

"Woman I thought something was wrong," Drama sat down on the couch.

"You worried Drama Holly, you bad girl," Rob scold. I slap Rob in the back of his head.

"Where do you think I can find Lance a girlfriend," I ask Drama.

"You want to get your dog a girlfriend," Drama asks.

"Yes can we get over that," I snap.

"Your girlfriend weird," Drama told Rob.

"I know," he nods.

"I'm not weird, I love my dog and want him to have everything which includes a company," I said.

"So your saying I don't love my dog," Rob ask.

"I didn't say that," I look confused.

"But that what you meant," he said.

"You read into everything, you're such a girl," I roll my eyes.

"Well I'm going to get Meaty a girlfriend too because I love him as much as you love Lance," Rob poke his finger into my shoulder with each word.

"Stop that" I slap his finger away.

"I'm going on the computer to look," he ran upstairs.

"Well I'm going to go to the Bulldog club," I grab Lance.

"I'm coming with you," Rob grab Meaty and ran out the door before me.

"Come on Drama," I laugh. Drama and I walk out like normal people.

"What take you so long," Rob ask.

"Drama and I were just having sex we tried to put our clothes on as fast as we could sorry if we take long," I joke.

"We were not, shut up do you want him to kill me," Drama asks.

"He knows we didn't I mean you can't do it in 2 minutes, well you can but you can't take your clothes off, have sex, then put your clothes on, and fix your hair in 2 minutes," I said more to myself then them. "You know that right," I ask Rob.

"Of course," he said.

"See Drama," I kiss Rob. "Now let's go," I got in my phantom.

"Move over," Rob pushes me.

"What," I ask.

"I want drive it, it's the least you can do after you slept with my cousin," Rob pushes me again. I roll my eyes and move to the passenger seat.

"I said we didn't do anything," Drama climb in the backseat with two dogs.

"I know I'm just guilt tripping her with the dirty joke so I can drive," Rob started up the car and pull out of the drive way.

"I feel like you're only going out with for the car," I pout.

"Babe I asked you out before I even knew about the car," he said.

"But you're staying with me for the car," I tried to guilt trip him back.

"You're not going to guilt trip me into letting you drive home," Rob said.

"But you do it to me," I whine.

"I do it better then you," he said.

"No I have a soft spot for you and you don't have one for me," I said.

"Not going to guilt trip me," he parks the car. We went inside the office building for the bulldog club.

"Hi how may I help you," a brunette preppy girl smiles.

"Do you know where I can find my dog a girlfriend," I ask. She looks at me like I had three heads.

"Find our dogs girlfriends," Rob said.

"Our dogs," I told her. Now she was looking at us both like we were crazy.

"So," Rob asks.

"I guess you can wait people will start coming in soon," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"You can sit and wait over there if you want," the girl pointed to some seats. I sat down. Lance jumps on me, sitting down right on me.

"Lance you fat lard get off me you don't want your girlfriend thinking you're a mama's boy," I push my full grown old English bulldog off my lap and on to the seat next to me. Lance look at me hurt. "Get over it," I said, making him snob me. I gasp. Rob laugh and took the other seat next to me. Meaty took a seat next to him while Drama took the seat next to Lance. A whole bunch of people came in with their dogs.

"Look Meaty she a beauty," Rob pointed at one of the dogs. I look at the dog and started laughing. "What so funny," he ask.

"It's a boy," I said.

"I thought she looked manly," he kept looking around.

"So see anything you like Lance," I turn my head to look at him and saw an empty chair. "Where is he," I ask. I look and saw him humping one of the dogs. Rob was laughing his ass off. I ran over there and pull him off. "It not even a first date damn Lance," I scold.

"Hi," someone said. I look up and saw a red head girl.

"Is this your dog," I ask.

"Yeah my names Alice," she said.

"Holly," I said. "Sorry about my horny dog," I apologize.

She laughs. "It okay I think Kristy likes it," she point to the dogs that were sniffing each other's butts.

"Your dogs cute, Lance you have excellent taste," I said.

"Your dogs cute too," she said.

"Hey can I get your number," I ask.

"What," she ask, looking very shock.

"So our dogs can meet up, it not a lesbian thing or anything like that, I have a boyfriend see his right there," I pointed to where he was but he wasn't there. "Second time today, you know what I'll go find him, be right back," I ran off to find Rob. I found Rob and Drama talking to some guy while Meaty was playing with some dog. "Rob I need you," I pull on his arm.

"For what," he winks. Someone clear their throat. "OOH babe this is Austin. Austin this is Holly," Rob introduce us.

"Hi," I smile.

"Hey," he said.

"You're the owner of Meaty's girlfriend," I ask.

"Looks like it," he said. I saw Meaty licking her face.

"Let's so cute you're a gentleman not like Lance he just starts humping them," I pet him.

"Didn't you need something," Drama asks.

"Right Rob come I need you to prove to this girl that I'm not a lesbian," I said.

"What," he asks.

"Lance and her dog were getting along and I asked for her number to meet up later and she thought, you know and you weren't there when I was trying to point you out. So come on," I pull him along. "Hi Alice," I said.

"Hi Holly," she said.

"This is Rob my boyfriend, sees," I gave Rob a peck on the lips.

"Holly," she said.

"Yes," I ask.

"I never thought you were a lesbian," she said.

"See baby you were over acting," he said. "She does that sometimes," he told her.

"I'm still here," I snap at him.

"I know," Rob said.

"Give me your cell phone," Alice asks.

"Here," I pass her my I-phone.

"Here's mine," she pass me her. I punch in my number.

"Hey Rob," Austin walk over with Drama, Meaty, and Austin's dog following him.

"What Austin dog's name," I ask Rob.

"Crystal," he said. I nod.

"What Alice's dogs name," Rob whisper in my ear, nibbling on it.

I giggle. "Kristy," I said. Austin and Alice started flirting. "So I'll call you later," I walk off.

"Okay," Alice said.

"Austin I'll see ya," Rob said. We went out and got in the phantom.

"Rob do you even have Austin's number" I ask as he pull out of the parking space.

"Shit, no I didn't," Rob yell.

"I got it," Drama said.

"What would I do without you," Rob asks.

"I don't but here's his number," he gave Rob the number. "And I was able to do it without being mistaken for a gay," he look at me.

"Shut up," I snap and throw a quarter I got out of a cup holder at him.

"Holly wasn't mistaken for a lesbian she was just being a drama queen," Rob said.

"I wasn't being dramatic, she just didn't want look like an ass after being wrong I would have done the same thing," I said.

"Whatever you say," he said.

"I'm going to get her drunk so she'll admit it," I pout.

"You want to get a girl drunk maybe you are gay," Rob said.

"Shut up they say a drunk man tell no lies," I said. We pull up at my house. "Coming inside," I ask.

"Yeah," Rob nod.

"Drama," I ask.

"Is Kayla here," Drama asks.

"I believe so," I smile.

"Good I want to learn more about recording," he jumps out of the car and into the house, the dogs follow him.

"Wait Rob," I grab his arm.

"Yes," he asks.

"Does Drama like Kayla," I ask.

"Don't know," he shrug his shoulders.

"Ask," I told him.

"Got it," he said. I smile and climb over to straddle him.

"What are you doing," Rob asks. I kiss him roughly and hard. He pulls away. "What that for I'm not complaining I'm just asking," he said.

"Don't ask fell the moment," I said.

"In the car," he asks.

"Just making out I mean you don't have a condom. You know the saying if you don't have a ticket you can't ride the ride," I explain. He kisses me.

Angel's POV

Tony and I were the last two at the arena. We were both lying down on the grass looking at the stars. We just finish a two mile run. "You're the only girl I ever dated that will run with me," he said.

"Really why," I ask.

"Most girls won't let their boyfriend see them sweat," he said.

"Well I'm different," I said.

"I know that why I love you," he said.

"You love me," I ask, sitting up.

"Yes I love you," he said.

"Tony Romo loves me," I said more to myself this time.

"I Tony Romo loves you Angel Marie Witten," he sat up and grab my hand. I smile and kiss him.

"I Angel Marie Witten love you Tony Romo," I pull away. He smile and kiss me. 'I'm in love,' I thought happily, make the kiss rough.

Kayla's POV

Drama and I were making a beat for his song. "Holly was mistaken for a lesbian, today," he told me.

"What," I ask.

"Lance's girlfriend owner thought she was a lesbian when Holly asked for her number," he explain.

"Number," I ask.

"So Lance and her dog can meet up," he said. "She's beautiful," he said.

"Who," I ask.

"Lance's girlfriend owner," he said.

"What's her name," I ask.

"Alice," he smiles.

"Are you going to make a move," I ask.

"I don't know I need advice," he said.

"From me," I ask.

"You're a girl and my friend so person I trust getting advice from," he said.

"Get to know her first. So she won't think it just a quick fix," I told him.

"Okay got it," he nods. "If you need any advice about man you can come to me" he told me.

"But should I go to a man for advice about a man," I joke.

"You got jokes, huh. How's this beat" he play a beat that sound almost just like 50 cent beat.

"To 50 cent you need your own beat," I said.

"I thought so I better keep trying," he said.

"Yeah I would," I nod.

"Thanks for helping me with this," he said.

"What are friends for," I said a little bitterly. But he didn't notice and kept working on the beat.


	5. Big News

I went downstairs and saw the whole crew down there. "Hey baby I called Alice" I took a seat on Rob's lap.

"Did you get called a lesbian again," Rob asks. I shook my head.

"She and Kristy are coming over in little while," I said.

"Austin and Crystal are coming over really soon too," he said.

"Why are they coming over here," I ask.

"Drama thinks Austin and Kayla will be good together," Rob said. Angel and I gasp.

"His playing match maker for Kayla," Angel said.

"We want to do that," I pout.

"Beat you to it," Drama said.

"Don't brag," I snap. Kayla came down, I smile at her.

"What wrong with you," Kayla ask.

"Me and Angel found a great guy for you his name Austin he'll be in here really soon," I said really fast. "What the hell," Drama screams.

"I don't want a set up, I'll find my own man," Kayla glare.

"In that case it was all Dramas idea," I sat on Rob. Everyone laugh, except Drama.

"I repeat what the hell," Drama yells.

"You have to step up and take your punishment for your action," I scold.

"Babe your evil," Rob said.

"Not I'm an angel," I said.

"Yeah the horns are just holding the halo up," Rob said. I slap him.

"You're my boyfriend you are suppose to back me up," I snap.

"Well you're my girlfriend you shouldn't hit me," Rob point out.

"Your right Rob I'm sorry," I hug him. The door bell rang. "That should be Kristy," I jump off Rob's lap. "Lance come downstairs," I yell as I ran to the door. I open it up to saw Alice and Kristy. "Come in," I let them in. As they came in, Lance ran down the stairs.

"Actually, I got a date with Austin so can I just drop off and come back later," Alice asks.

"Sure," I said.

"Thanks, bye," Alice hug me.

"Bye," I said as she walks out of the door.

"So Drama how your plan going now," I smirk. He flips me off. I grab my skateboard and open the door to the backyard, letting Lance, Kristy, and Meaty outside."You coming babe," I ask.

"Can you let Crystal in," he asks Drama.

"Sure", Drama said.

"I'm coming," Rob walk outside with me. Lance was skating around as Kristy and Meaty play together. I drop my skateboard and did circles around Lance. He started freaking out spinning in circle to look at me. I stop circling him, and watch Lance walk around like a drunk to Meaty them. Rob and I laugh. "And I thought I did some stupid shit," Rob laugh.

"But it's funny," I said.

"Crystal coming through," Drama let Crystal out. She ran over to Meaty.

"It's like a triple date," I look back over at them, seeing Lance biting his skateboard."Hey Lance don't bite that," I yell. He stops and ran over to Kristy.

"More like babysitting," he said.

"Did you do what I asked," I ask.

"What," he asks.

"If Drama likes Kayla," I said.

"Oh no he only like her as a friend, he likes Alice," he said.

"What why she not as pretty as Kayla," I snap.

"Can't answer that question for you babe," he said.

"Rob I was thinking," I said.

"Thinking what," he asks.

"Maybe it not that Meaty can't skate maybe it's your not a good teacher," I said.

"Excuses me," he snaps.

"Well think about it you tried to teach him you failed, you tried to teach Big, you failed," I said.

"I taught Drama how to skate," he said.

"When was that," I ask.

"When we were kids," he said.

"You may have lost your touch," I said.

"Fine I'll leave Meaty here for a few weeks and see if you can teach him to skate," he said.

"I'm a smelling another bet," I ask.

"Sure let's make a bet," he said.

"Okay then whoever wins gets to..." I said trying to think what the winner would get.

"Whoever loses has to move in with the other," he said.

"What?" I ask, totally shock by the statement.

"What you don't want to move in with me," he asks.

"I don't know I never really thought about it, I like my house," I said.

"Well think about it for a few minutes I'll play with the dogs," he walks over to them. I sat down on the ground.

'I love Rob but I love my house but then again I'm not going to lose,' I thought smiling, thinking about Rob living with me in my house.

"So I'm guessing with that smile on your face I'll take it you're going say yes," Rob sat next to me.

"Yeah sure I'll take the bet but you better start packing your bags," I said.

"Whatever babe I'll start getting you boxes," he kisses me. I kiss him a little harder and he licks my lips. But I wouldn't let him in."What up with not letting me in," Rob pull away.

"I will kiss the enemy but I will not make out with the enemy," I said.

"And I am the enemy why," he ask.

"Because you doubt that I can teach Meaty how to skateboard," I said.

"I don't doubting you, you doubt me so I do not doubt you, I just believe in myself," he said.

"Oh well I your still the enemy," I said.

"I can't wait for this bet to be over," he said, I giggle.

"Well you could always forfeit," I said.

"You wish," he smile.

"Whatever baby," I stuck my tongue out.

"Guess what I got big news," he said.

"Tell me," I demand.

"Well let me ask you do you care if your life's on camera for the whole world to see," he asks.

"Why," I ask.

"Just answer the question," he said.

"I don't really care," I shrug my shoulders.

"Good," he said.

"Because," I ask.

"Well you know how Rob and Big can't be anymore because there not big," he ask.

"I'm at the edge of my seat," I said.

"Well MTV called and asked me what I'm going to be doing so I told them about the Fantasy Factory," he told me.

"Fantasy Factory" I ask.

"Oh shit it was suppose to be surprise but I bought a warehouse and pimp it out," he said.

"And how's that a surprise for me that's for you not me," I said.

"Well it going to be to have a killer skate park so you get something out of it," he said.

"Then I can't wait for it to open," I said.

"Actually it going to open tomorrow but were not going to start filming until next week," he said.

"Why is called Fantasy Factory," I ask.

"Because I believe making all my fantasy come true," he said.

"So this ware house is going to make all your fantasy come true," I ask.

"Yup," he said.

"How did you keep this a secret from me," I ask.

"I'm just that good," he said.

"Well not that good because you just told me," I laugh.

"Don't worry I'll find some other way to surprise you," he said.

"Sure baby," I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," he snaps.

"Don't scold me like you're my daddy," I said.

"Can you call me daddy again but say it really slow," he put his face next to mine.

"EW Rob no, that gross I don't want think about my dad when I'm kissing you," I push his face away from mine.

"First you won't make out with me now you won't even kiss me, I'm starting to think you don't love me," he said. I laugh and kiss him with a little tongue. I was about to pull away when Rob grab the back of my head, kissing me hard, with a lot of tongue. Soon it turns into a wet, sloppy kiss. Rob pull away laughing as I wipe Rob's spit off my face.

"Damn Rob was I kiss you or one of the dogs" I glaring at him.

"Baby your just hurting my feeling right and left today," he pulls me in between his legs with my back to him. I turn around so I was still in between his leg but facing him. I kiss his ear and start making my way down to his collar bone. I put each hand on one of his legs to support myself as I suck his collarbone.

"Um baby," he moan, lying back with me still attach to his collar bone. I was now lying on top of him. I pull away, sitting up so I was straddling his waist and look down at my mark on Rob. I pull a Sharpe out of my back packet."OH wait what are you going to do with that," he grab my hand that had the Sharpe in it.

"Trust me," I pull my hand away. I uncap the sharpie and sign my name.

"What you do," he asks.

"Go look," I got off of him. He went in the house. I look over at the dogs they were playing with each other. I grab my skateboard and went over to Meaty."Hi boy," I pet him. I was tackle to the ground and pin my hands over my head.

"What the hell you do to my neck," Rob yells.

"Yeah now everyone can see my love for you now," I kiss his nose.

"Hey don't you dare try leaving a hickie on my nose," he said. Meaty licks Rob's face.

"Everyone wants a piece of you," I said.

"Okay stop Meaty," Rob push him away.

"Off babe," I push Rob off you. I look over at Lance and saw him humping Kristy. I took off one of my Vanz and throw it at him."Stop being such a damn pervert," I yell. Lance looks at me then my shoe. He grabs the shoe and started running around.

"LANCE," I yell hopping after him. He turns around and jumps on me. I fell to the ground as I wrestle Lance to get my shoe out of his mouth."Yes," I yell after I finally got it out of his mouth. "Ew," I yell after seeing the Lance slobber are all over it and throw it across the yard. Rob was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"I'll be back I'm going to get another pair of shoes," I took off my other shoe so I was only wearing socks and walk into the house. I gasp and drop my shoe at the sight of Drama and Kayla making out on the couch. My shoe hit the ground with a thud, making them pull apart.

"Hi Holly," Kayla blush.

"Don't worry I'm just here to get new shoes," I ran up the stairs. I went into my room take off my socks and slip on slippers. I ran downstairs and outside. "Guess what I saw," I told Rob making him jump.

"You know you could announce yourself," he said.

"Announce myself in my back yard," I ask.

"Well soon you'll have a new back yard, my back yard," he said.

"Yeah right," I laugh sarcastically.

"It's getting dark," Rob said.

"I'll turn the light on," I turn them on. "See my back yards awesome," I said.

"My back yard has lights," he laughs.

"Alice and Austin are here for their dogs," Kayla said.

"Kristy and Crystal," Alice yell and the two dogs went ran inside to their owners.

"So what did you see," Rob asks.

"I saw Drama and Kayla making out on the couch," I said.

"What," he asks shock. Rob ran in the house, I was confused but follow him anyways. He jumps on Drama who was sitting on the couch next to Kayla.

"You're such a liar saying you don't like her," Rob playfully punches Drama. Drama push Rob off of him, making Rob fall on the ground.

"Come on man if I told you anything, I know you would go tell Holly," Drama said.

"What wrong with me knowing," I put my hands on my hips.

"Because then you would tell Kayla," he said.

"Yeah I would have," I smile.

"Come on Drama I have to make some last minute calls about the Fantasy Factory," Rob got up.

"Rob," Drama yell.

"What," Rob ask.

"You just said Fantasy Factory," Drama looks at him like he was stupid.

"I told her but I didn't tell her about the other thing," Rob said.

"Okay then bye Kayla," Drama kisses her.

"I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow," Rob kiss me. They walk out the door; I jump on the couch next to Kayla. Meaty and Lance came in from the backyard.

"Rob forgot meaty," Kayla said.

"No he didn't Meaty staying here," I told her.

"Why," Kayla asks.

"Never mind tell me everything that happens between you and Drama," I order.

"No you tell me about the Fantasy Factory," Kayla said.

"You first your news it bigger," I said.

"Fantasy Factory sounds pretty big," she said.

"But it more of Rob news then it is mine," I said.

"I still want to hear it," she said.

"What are you guys arguing about and why Meaty is here," Angel at in-between us.

"You know I see what Rob was saying before, you could at least announce yourself," I told Angel.

"Announce myself in my own house," Angel said.

"That what I said," I laugh.

"So are you going to answer my question," Angel asks.

"Well we both have news and we were arguing about who should say their first," Kayla said.

"And Meaty staying here for a while," I said.

"Why," Angel asks.

"She hasn't said yet," Kayla said.

"Good thing you guys didn't say anything before I got here," Angel said.

"Do you have any news," I ask.

"Actually I do," Angel smile.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time," Kayla said.

"What," Angel and I ask.

"Having a girl night in," Kayla said.

"Don't you mean out," I ask.

"No you know when we use to be in high school and we'd get in our pajamas and eat ice cream and tell the big news in our life then watch a chick flick together," Kayla remind us.

"That's get in our pajamas" Angel ran up the stairs. Kayla and I follow her. I change into basketball shorts and a tank top before running back downstairs. Angel was sitting on the couch. Kayla ran in after me."Okay now let's get all the junk food from the kitchen," Angel said. I went in the kitchen and grab peanut M&M, cookie dough, Oreos, chips, and a bottle of coke. I look Angel and Kayla who also had two arms full of junk food. We went in the living room and sat in a big circle. Lance and Meaty sat with us too.

"So who is going first," Kayla asks.

"Tell us why Meaty here," Angel ask.

"Meaty here because me and Rob have a bet that I can teach Meaty how to skate," I said.

"Rob and I," Kayla corrects.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes.

"So what you guys betting on," Angel ask.

"Whoever loses has to move into the other house," I said.

"What," Kayla and Angel snap.

"Don't worry I'll win," I assured them.

"You better," Angel glare.

"So Angel tell us about your news," I open the M&M bag and popped one in my mouth.

"Well me and Tony are going to Hawaii," Angel said proudly.

"What why," Kayla ask.

"For pro bowl," Angel said.

"I thought Tony wasn't in the pro bowl," I said.

"He isn't we are going to watch," Angel said.

"I'm going to miss you," I hug her.

"I'm only going to be gone for two weeks," she pushes me off of her.

"When you leaving," I ask.

"Tomorrow night," she said.

"So soon," Kayla asks.

"It's last minute," Angel said.

"So you'll get to see Fantasy Factory," I said.

"Fantasy Factory," Angel asks.

"Hey it isn't my turn to share its Kayla," I point at Kayla.

"What do you have to share," Angel asks.

"Drama and I got together," Kayla blush.

"What damn a lot happen when I was gone," Angel said.

"Yes now tell us how," I order.

"There nothing really to tell we were sitting on the couch in silent's and I just told him that I like him," Kayla said.

"You just flat out told him," Angel asks.

"Yeah I just couldn't take it I just had to tell him," Kayla said.

"Then what," I ask.

"He sat there shocked but I take that as I only like you has a friend so I started blabbing on and on that it okay if he don't like me back I just had to tell him," Kayla explain.

"Then what," Angel ask.

"Then he kissed me and told me that he liked me too, asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes, and then we started making out," Kayla said.

"AAAAAWWWW SOOO CCCUUTTTEE," Angel and I yell.

"Whatever tells us about the Fantasy Factory," Kayla rolls her eyes.

"Rob is getting a warehouse and pimping it out," I said.

"That's cool but why it is called Fantasy Factory," Kayla asks.

"Because Rob believes in making all his fantasy come true," I said.

"SO you're going to be having his babies in this ware house," Angel said.

"Shut up," I snap.

"Tell us more about it," Kayla demands.

"Well it's going to have a skate park in it and it going to be one big reality show," I said.

"So you're going to be in a reality show," Angel asks.

"Yeah and you guys too," I said.

"That's going to be weird," Kayla said.

"Just forget the camera there," I said.

"We'll try," Angel said.

"So if that everything what are we going to watch," I said.

"No wait what did Rob mean when he said you don't know about the other thing," Kayla ask.

"Since he spilled the beans about the Fantasy Factory, he wants to make like there another surprise," I said.

"What if there is another surprise," Angel asks.

"We'll see then now what are we going to watch," I ask.

"That's have a Gilmore Girl marathon," Angel said.

"That's seven season, we can't watch them all in one night," I shook my head.

"Well we'll watch what we can," Kayla said.

"Okay then," I got out the first season of the Gilmore Girls. We watch it until I fell asleep.


	6. Fantasy Factory

Kayla and Angel jump up and down on my bed, waking up. "What going on guys," I ask half asleep.

"Getting ready Rob coming in half an hour to take us to see the Fantasy Factory," Angel yells.

"Shit I forgot," I ran to the closet and came out in white jean shorts with a channel tank top. I put on diamond stud earring and a sliver bracelet. I slipped on black flats.

I went to the bathroom to brush your hair and teeth. "Come on Holly Rob's here," Kayla yell.

"No I didn't do my make up yet," I yell.

"It doesn't matter," Kayla pull me toward the door.

"What going on here," Angel asks.

"She doesn't want to come down because she didn't put on makeup and don't want Rob to see her," Kayla explain.

"You're so stupid Holly," Angel help Kayla drag me downstairs. I was screaming the while time but when I saw Rob I cover my face.

"What wrong," Drama ask.

"She scared to let Rob see her with no makeup," Angel said.

"Angel," I yell but it sounds muffled because I still had my hands over my face. I heard someone laugh then I felt someone put their hand on my wrist. I tried to keep my hands on my face but the person rips them off.

"Come on Holly stop being silly," Rob snap. I lower my hands slowly but kept my head down. "Babe you look hot," Rob whisper in my ear.

"Really," I look up at him.

"Yeah now let go see the amazing fantasy factory," he said.

"Wait come on Lance, Meaty," I yell. They ran downstairs.

"Where were they," Tony asks.

"In Lance's room," Angel said.

"Seriously," Drama asks me.

"What he uses to sleep in the bed with me but he take up half the bed," I said.

"Then you're going hate sleeping with Rob he takes up the whole bed," he said.

"Drama shut up," Rob push him.

"Let's go," I walk toward the door.

"Yeah Drama lets go to the car," Rob push Drama all the way to the car. We all got in the phantom even the dogs. I turn on the radio and we all sang along with all the songs we knew except Drama. I pull up to a warehouse that had a sign that said Fantasy Factory on it. We all got out of the car. "What Drama you can't sing with the rest of us," Rob push Drama again. I look over at Kayla and notice she was sending death glares Rob way. Rob continues pushing Drama toward to the door of the warehouse.

"Rob stops pushing Drama," I scold, pushing Rob.

"Oh you want start with me" Rob pushes me.

"No I'm protecting you because if you keep pushing Drama, Kayla going to beat your ass," I push him back.

"Oh really," Rob ask looking at Kayla. All she did was glare at him."Okay then," Rob said. Drama went over to Kayla and held her hand."Okay let's go inside," Rob said.

"Wait where Angel and Tony go," I look around to see Angel and Tony making out against the car.

"Save that for Hawaii," Kayla yells. They pull away and walk over to join us.

"Well you guys were taking a long time," Tony said.

"Rob opens the warehouse before they start making out again," I said. Rob used his key and opens the door. I walk in. I look up to see some people working in offices.

"Who's the people in the office," Kayla ask.

"You'll meet them later," Rob said. I look around in amazement by the skater wonder land around me.

"Damn I didn't bring my skateboard," I snap.

"Don't worry I have an extra skateboard in my office," he said.

"Leads the way," I said. He laugh and leads me to his office, I follow him. When I went into the office and yelled out in happiness. I ran to the cutest little bulldog puppy and sat next to it. I play with the puppy. Kayla, Tony, and Angel ran in. Drama follows behind them walking.

"Why did you yell Holly," Angel asks. Kayla and Angel saw the puppy, they yelled like I did and ran over to the puppy.

"So you really had another surprise," I ask.

"Yup don't you want to live with me more now," Rob ask.

"She going to win your bet and stay with us," Kayla said.

"That's what you think," Rob said.

"NO that's what I know," Kayla snap.

"Okay you two break it up and tell me and Tony bye," Angel said.

"Tony and I," Drama said. Angel glares at him."I'm just saying," Drama put his hands in the air.

"Bye Angel, bye Tony," we said our goodbyes before they walk out of the ware house.

"So what this little cute name," I pet the puppy.

"His name is Beefy," Rob said.

"You got a thing for meat huh," Kayla ask.

"Yes I do," Rob said.

"So you didn't lie you do have a pretty girlfriend," I heard someone say. I look up and saw a men standing in the door way.

"Yeah she right here," Rob hug me.

"Hi I'm Jeremy, Rob's manager," the guy said.

"Hi I'm Holly Korba," I said.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing with Rob," he asks. I laugh.

"Let's just say what she doing with me is something you didn't do until your wedding night" Rob said.

"Shut up Rob," I slap his arm.

"Well I came in here to tell you that your t-rex car is here," he said.

"Come on baby you got to see this," Rob drags me out of his office to see a small white funny looking car.

"There a camera," Kayla hides behind Drama, I laugh.

"Act like it not there," Drama told her.

"Come on I'll take you for a ride in this sweet ride," Rob said. I got in the car and Rob got in the driver's seat. Rob drives out of the warehouse did a few dough-nuts in the parking lot.

"I think I can do this inside the factor," he said.

"I don't know Rob cans you," I ask like I was talking to a little kid.

"We'll see," he drove back into the warehouse and started doing dough-nut all over the place. I laugh as he stops the car and got out. Rob came around and put his arm around me.

"Hi Beefy," I ran over to play with him seeing he was now out of the office and walking around.

"Do you love that dog or me," Rob follows me. I stuck my tongue out at him."Damn I just notice that Meaty looks pretty tattered and beat up compared to Beefy," Rob look at Meaty.

"Well no duh Beefy a puppy and Meaty grow up," I pet Beefy. Rob grabs Beefy and put him on the skateboard.

"You're going to be my skating dog aren't you," Rob said in a baby voice. Meaty push him off, Rob push Meaty off and put Beefy back on only to have Meaty push him off again.

"Someone jealous," I said as Lance came running from the office over to Meaty and knock him off the skateboard and started riding it.

"Don't say anything" Rob told me.

"What that my dog can skate and yours can't" I ask.

"Come on I'll show you the foam pit," Rob grab my hand and lead me to corner of the warehouse.

"A little kid would love this place," I laugh.

"Let's skate into it," Rob look at the ramp that was in front of it.

"Sure," I said as Rob ran back into his office and grab two skateboards. Rob skate and jump into it first, then I did. I look over at Kayla and Drama who were laughing about something on the computer in Drama's office. "I wanna see what there laughing at," I got out of the foam pit and over to the computer with Rob following me. They were watching people jumping on a blob and falling off into the water. I laugh.

"That would be good for the foam pit," Rob yells in our ears.

"Rob we are all right here," I said.

"How much do one of these cost," Rob ask, ignoring what I just said.

"How are we supposed to know," Kayla ask.

"Look it up your on the computer," Rob said. Kayla glare at him but looked it up. It was like 150 dollars. "That's not much," Rob said.

"I'm going to get one from Craig's list," he walks into his office. I stay with Drama and Kayla, watching more blob video with people jumping on the blob and the person on the other side would go flying. This one flied right it to a tree.

"Why is there a tanning booth in here," I ask.

"Rob idea," he said. Rob came in with just trunks on and got into the tanning booth.

"We can pick the blob up tomorrow," Rob said.

"Where are we meeting the guy," Drama asks.

"At a park," Rob said as Kayla and I laugh at the guy flying into the tree again.

"How many times are you guys going watch that," Drama asks.

"Until it's not funny," Kayla said, playing it again.

"And I was think we could go look for more toys for the factor," Rob said. Drama nods his head.

"Are you two even listening because you're coming," Rob yells at us.

"Who said we going anywhere," I ask.

"Oh you will," Rob said.

"Just focus on getting a tan," I watch the guy flies into the tree again.

"It not funny anymore," Kayla pout.

"No it not," I change it to a different video. The screen went black."What the hell," I snap and saw Rob swinging the computer cord around. "Fine let go look," I got up.

"If you want to," Rob smile. We walk out and got into the car.

"Rob where are we going," I look over at Rob in the driver seat from the passenger seat.

"You'll see," he said. I look out the window when we pull into a place with a bunch of junk all over the place.

"Now let's go look for toys," I jump out of the car. We look around the place.

"Look at these babies," Rob show me robot legs.

"What do you need these for," I ask.

"When Lamar Odom comes over I'm going to play him," Rob said.

I roll my eyes."You're still going to lose," I said.

"Where is the fate in your man," he asks.

"Babe basketball isn't your sport. I never even seen you play before," I said.

"I have a basketball hoop in the factory," he said.

"Yeah but you built it for Lamar not for you," I said.

"How much do you want to bet I'm going to win," he asks.

"We already have a bet going on," I said.

"So we can have another one," he said.

"So what you want to bet," I ask.

"Who gets to decorate and organize the room, when someone move into the others house," he ask.

"Looks like I get the closet and you get the drawers," I said.

"Rob look at this," Drama show Rob a dummy.

"What so amazing about a dummy," I ask.

"This is cool," Rob ran over to Drama and took the dummy from him.

"Don't worry I don't see what so great about the dummy either," Kayla said.

"I'm going to name him Timmy, the test dummy," Rob said.

"What are these," Drama asks.

"Robot legs for when I play Lamar Obom," Rob said.

"Like that going to make a different," Kayla said.

"See you girls have no faith in me," Rob said.

"Whatever," Kayla and I said at the same time.

"Jinks you owe me a soda," Kayla push me.

"That so old," I push her.

"I'll try this out" Rob said. Drama help Rob get on the Robot legs. He ran around the whole place in them. Rob stop in front of me."See how good I run in this," Rob asks.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can shoot," I said. Rob smile down at me. "What are you smiling about," I ask. His smile just got bigger."Rob you better tell me why you're smiling or I'll kick your robot leg," I yell.

"I can see down your shirt," he said.

"You pervert get down from there," I yell.

"Okay sweets, since you miss me so much," he got down and kiss me.

"I'll buy these," he walking off to pay for them.

"You forgot Timmy," Drama ran after Rob carrying Timmy.

"I swear you better win that bet, because if you move out then Angel and I are coming with you," Kayla said.

"If you move to Rob's house it won't be because I'm there," I said.

"Shut up," she pushes me.

"So how long did you like him for," I ask.

"When I saw him on Rob and Big," she said.

"And you never told me," I ask.

"I was scared that you would meet Rob them at one of your skater things and you tell him," she said.

"Why would I do that," I ask.

"Because you done it before," she said.

"When was that," I ask.

"In the seventh grade remember when I told you I like Chris Jordon. You meet him and told him I liked him," she said.

"And because of that you got your first boyfriend," I said.

"I wanted to get this one on my own," she said. Rob and Drama walk over.

"I got to go meet up with Lamar now," he said.

"Let's go then," Kayla said. We got back in the car and drove to fantasy factory. We park the car and walk back into Fantasy factory.

"Can Meaty skate yet," Rob asks.

"No but he will. I still have more time," I said.

"Not that much left," he said.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"Rob, Lamar Obom here," Jeremy walks into the room with Lamar Obom following him.

"I can see that," Rob said.

"Hey Rob," Lamar said.

"Hey Lamar this is Drama my cousin, his girlfriend Kayla, and my girlfriend Holly," he introduce us.

"Nice to see you again Holly, Kayla," Lamar smile.

"Hi Lamar," Kayla and I said.

"You guys know each other," Rob asked.

"Yeah we meet at a charity event," I said, Rob nods his head.

"Want plays a little one on one," Rob asks.

"You sure you wanna get beat," Lamar ask.

"It will be you that gets beat," Rob said. Lamar laughs.

"Okay let's go," he said. We went over to the basketball court. Rob put on his robot legs.

"What are those," Lamar asks.

"This is my secret weapon to beating you," Rob said.

"We'll see about that," Lamar said. Rob made a few shots but Lamar made like 20.

"I'm tired of getting my ass whipped, let's go eat," Rob got off the robot legs.

"You guys coming," Lamar ask.

"Isn't it a meeting," Kayla asks.

"So you guys can come," Lamar said.

"No ways this is our break from Rob," I said Lamar laugh.

"Okay then see you later," Lamar hugs Kayla and I before shaking hands with Drama.

"I'll be back baby," Rob kiss me. Lamar and he left.

"Meaty," I yell.

I scream in frustration on my knees. "Come on Meaty, it not that hard," I whine hugging him, falling on my butt. I heard laughing; I look behind me and saw Rob. "This isn't funny" I snap.

"Want me to get some boxes for you," he ask sitting down next to me.

"Whatever you lost to Lamar, I get to decorate the place," I said.

"Yeah but you can't teach Meaty how to skate, you got to move into my house," he said.

"Not yet I still have until next week," I said.

"Okay then, you'll move into my house next week," he said.

"So did Lamar invest," I change the subject.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Congrats babe," I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Where's Drama and Kayla," he ask.

"Making out somewhere," I said. Rob crashes his lips onto mine. I pull away. "Trying to keep up with your cousin," I ask.

"No just haven't made out with you in a while," he shook his head.

"Because I don't make out with the enemy," I said.

"In a week when this is all over, you're going to get the snogging of your life," he said.

"Snogging," I ask.

"It England slang for making out, I watch the new harry potter movie," he said.

"Without me" I slap him.

"What you were training Meaty what was I suppose to do," he said.

"I don't know," I got up.

"Hey Rob did you get the investment," Drama walk over to us with Kim following him.

"Kayla your hairs kind of messed up," I smirk.

"Be quiet," she snaps.

"Whatever let's go home come on Meaty, Lance," I said.

"What about me," Kayla asks.

"You want me to call you like a dog," I raising one of my eye brows. She glares at me and walk past me. I follow her to the car with everyone on my tail. I beat Rob to the driver's seat for once. Rob glare at me, I smile at him. Drama, Kayla, and the dogs got in the back. I drove to my house with Rob pouting and Drama and Kayla making out in the back seat. I park the car in my drive way.

"Come on Drama, we're going home now," Rob got out of the car and pull Drama off of Kayla. Rob and Drama got into their car. I ran to the driver's window and kiss Rob.

"You better get those boxes for you next week" I rest my forehead against his.

"I'll get them but they ain't for me," he said. I smiled and kiss him again.

"Come on Holly it cold and you got the keys to the house," Kayla yell. I laugh into the kiss and pull away. I turn my head to the side to see Kayla and the dog by the door.

"Bye sexy," I walk over to the door.

"See ya doll face," he drove off. I open the door so we could go in.

"Come on Meaty we are pulling an all nighters," I walk to the backyard.


	7. Moving In

I wake up to someone yelling at me and gently kicking my sides. I open my eyes seeing a pair of dc shoes. I prop myself up using my arms. I look around and notice I was in my back yard. I look back at the shoes and look up to see Rob. "I'm guessing you weren't able to teach Meaty," Rob said. I let my arms go limp, lying back down. I roll over so I weren't facing Rob. "Is that a no," Rob asks.

"No," I whisper.

"What," Rob asks.

"No," I said a little louder.

"Sweet heart you're going to need say it louder for me to hear," he said.

"No I couldn't teach him," I yell, rolling over to look at him, he had big smirk on his face.

"So you'll be moving into my house," he said.

"Looks like it," I mutter.

"Come on it's not going to be that bad living with me," he said.

"I know I just hate losing," I said.

"I got boxes in my car," he said.

"Help me up," I put out my hand. He grabs it and pulls me up. "You get the boxes and I'll take a shower," I said, not waiting for an answer and walk into the house.

"You couldn't teach him," Kim asks.

"Yeah, how did you know" I ask.

"Because you look sad and Rob is smiling about the biggest smile I ever seen," Kim said.

"Well I'm going to take a shower," I walk into my bathroom that was connects to my room. After I took a bath, I wrap a towel around myself. I walk into my room. I scream seeing Rob, Drama, and Big Black in my room with a bunch of boxes. "Rob what the hell," I yell.

"What you're moving into my house," Rob asks innocently.

"I need to change," I yell.

"No one stopping you," Rob smirk.

"Drama," I said.

"Come on Rob let her get dressed," Drama said, Rob didn't move.

"Rob come on," Big push him out the door.

"Thank you," I lock the door after they left. I change into a blank and pink stripe tank top and black basketball shorts. I slip on pink and black vanz before throwing my hair into a high ponytail.

I took out five suitcases. I pack my bras, panties, and lingerie in one suitcase. "How damn long are you going to take," Rob bang on the door.

"Wait," I scream as I zip up my suitcase. I unlock the door and let them in.

"What took you so..." Rob yell but stop in the middle of his sentences. He look at my empty drawer and then at my suitcase. "You packed your underwear," he yells.

"I am moving to your house," I mock him.

"I was looking forward to that," he pouts.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll let you unpack them," I open another suitcase. I pack my shirts. Then I pack pants, shorts, and skirts in another suitcase, dress in another one, and shoes in another.

"Drama, Big take this to the car please," Rob said.

"You got it man," Drama said.

I sat alone in my empty room. "Baby we finish putting everything in the car," Rob pop his head in the room.

"All Lance's things too," I ask.

"Yup," he said.

"And it all fit in your car," I ask.

"Yeah," he said.

"No fuckin way," I said.

"Go take look yourself," he said. I got up, ran downstairs, out the house, and into the drive way.

"This ain't your car it's a moving truck," I yell turning around. I saw Rob laugh at me leaning on the door frame with Kayla behind him.

"I'm going be all by myself for the next three days," Kayla said.

"Drama could stay over in till Angel comes back," Rob suggest, Kayla blush.

"What are you doing making other girls blush," I said making like I was angry. Kayla smile at me.

"I didn't even touch her," he said.

"I don't care," I screech, before laughing. Rob laugh with me.

"I'll come over to visit all the time," I told Kayla.

"Okay bye," Kayla ran to me and hugs me, pushing Rob while she did it.

"Kayla I'm just move on the other side of town not another state," I hug her back.

"I know but still not going be the same as seeing you every day," she said.

"Okay then I'll call you to come over when I'm all settled in," I said.

"You better," she let go of me. She walks back into the house.

"Two people are going to have to seat in the back," Big said. I look over and saw him sitting in the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to drive this thing," I ask.

"I drove it here," Big said.

"Okay then, I am sitting in the back," I climb into the back and sat on my bed.

"Come on Drama," I rub the spot on the bed next to me.

"Don't even think about it," Rob pushes Drama, climbing into the back and sat on the bed next to me. Drama closes the door.

"Damn it just got really dark," I moving closer to Rob.

"Got you shawty," Rob turns on a big flash light.

"Let's better," I felt the truck back up out of the drive way. "So Robby tell me how good is Big at driving this thing," I ask.

"He's okay," Rob said.

"Okay," I ask.

"Don't worry he's good enough," he said.

"Better be," I said. "Where's my dog" I ask realizing I didn't see him all morning.

"In the front," he said.

"The dog is in the front and I'm in the back," I said.

"You're the one that jumped in the back," he said. The truck made a sudden stop and I flied forward and slam against the headboard of my bed.

"Good enough my ass," I yell. Rob laugh as I crawl back over to him. The truck moves again, making me fall face first into Rob's lap.

"Here baby," Rob ask, pretending to be shocked.

"Shut up Rob," I got up and sat on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck.

"This way if I go, you're coming with me," I said.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," he said.

"That was too corny," I giggle. The truck started to go up the hill. I fell on my back. Rob fell on top of me with my arms still around his neck. The bed slid and hit the back door of the truck. "I'm little scared," I admit.

"Here I'll take your fears away," he pushes his lips hard on mine. I kiss back just as hard, trying to forget my fears. He lick my lips, I let him in. I felt the truck go on flat land again but I didn't pull away. The truck stop but we still don't stop. The truck door opens really fast, half the bed fell out. I fell out of the bed and on the hard concrete drive way, with Rob still on top of me.

"AAAWWW," I yell out in pain.

"Shit sorry," Rob got off of me. He scoops me up in his arms.

"Why did we even bring that damn bed? Don't you have one," I snap.

"No I break it yesterday," he said.

"How the hell you do that," I ask.

"Long story," he said. I look up at the house. I had seen it a hundred times before but it looks totally different now that I was going to live in it.

"Well put me down so we can start getting all mine and Lance shit inside," I said. Rob drops me on my feet. I grab a box, walk to the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Babe it's locked," I yell.

"Oh right here's your keys," Rob throw the keys at me. It land on top of the box.

"Rob my hands are full, open the damn door," I yell.

"My hands are full too," Rob said. I look back and saw he was holding a box.

"Drama can you please open the door for me," I ask. Drama walks over and unlocked the door using my keys that were on the box.

"I got open the damn door and he gets a please open the door," Rob said.

"Drama is always nice to me, you're not," I walk into the house as Drama held the door open for me.

"Stop being nice to my girl, go be nice to yours," Rob joke bumping Drama.

Everything was brought into the house and almost everything was unpacked. I lied down on the bed, watching Rob, who was excited as a kid in the candy store, while he was unpacking my underwear and lingerie. "When will I see you in this," he asks holding up my skimpy green lingerie.

"When I feel its right," I said.

"When will that be," he putting it in the drawer.

"I don't know. I don't have a date in mind. It is just a feeling," I said.

"Okay," he put the last bra in the drawer and closes it. He walks over to the edge of the bed. I crawl over to him, got on my knees, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You know I never lived with a boyfriend before," I said.

"Really," he smiles.

"Yeah but then again none of them tried to force me before," I joke. Rob got really serious. "Rob I'm joking. I like that I'm living here. I'm okay with it," I said.

"I'm happy to hear that," he gave me a peak on the lips.

"Did you ever live with a girl before," I ask.

"Yeah once but it was awkward. It felt wrong," he said.

"How does this feel," I ask.

"So far it feels good," he said.

"So far," I ask.

"I don't know babe you just got here," he said.

"Okay I can respect that," I fell back onto my bottom. Rob grabs my feet and pulling me to him. He lean down and kiss me. He slides his hands up and down my sides. His hands brushes against my tickle spot, making me giggle into the kiss. He pulls away and ran his hand against the spot again. I giggle.

"You're ticklish," he said, with the biggest smirk on his face.

"No, babes please don't," I beg. He was reaching his hands down, slowly to my side. I tried to squirm away. Right when his hand grabs my side, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I yell. Drama walks in, look at us. I was lying on the bed with Rob standing between my legs, and Rob was still holding my sides.

"If you're going to let people in then make sure it doesn't look like you guys were doing anything," Drama said.

"Who said we don't want you to know," Rob said.

"The pizza is here," Drama walk out. I got up and off the bed. Rob walks over to me and grabs my hand. I punch him.

"What was that for I grabbed your hand," he said.

"For tickling me," I said, Rob just laugh and lead me downstairs and into the kitchen. Drama, Rob, Kayla, and I sat around the table."When you get here," I ask.

"Like half an hour ago," she said.

"And you didn't go see me," I ask.

"She came here to see her boyfriend, you're not important," Rob said.

"I'm not important," I ask.

"To me your important but not to her," Rob points at Kim.

"Nice save sexy," I laugh.

"Where's Big," Rob ask.

"He went home. He had to take care of his baby girl," Drama said.

"That's sweet," Kayla said. I grab a pizza and started eating.

"Smooth Holly" Drama said.

"What, I didn't eat all day," I said.

"Me neither," Rob grab a pizza.

"Yeah you did we ate breakfast before we went over," Drama said.

"Drama shut up," Rob snap. We all laugh. Drama grabs a pizza and gave it to him.

"Thanks babe," she kisses him.

"That was so sweet Drama," I said.

"Fuck Drama stop showing me up," Rob throw his hands in the air. I look and saw bags by the door.

"Whose bags are those," I ask.

"Drama's," Kayla said.

"You're really going to leave me alone with Rob," I ask.

"Well I can't leave Kayla alone," Drama grab his own pizza. I finish my pizza, I was going to grab a second one but Rob pulled it out of my reach.

"Here babe," he pass me one.

"Thanks," I took it. We finish eating.

"Okay you guys we're going," Drama walk out the door.

"Bye you guys see you tomorrow," I yell.

"Get out of here," Rob yells.

"With pleasure," Kayla yells. I heard the door close.

"I'm going to bath," I walk into Rob and my room, grab some clothes. I went to the bathroom. I finish bathing and put on my panties and bra. I slip a tank top and some booty shorts. I walk back into the room and saw Rob in his boxers lying down on the bed. "How did you bath," I ask lying next to him.

"There are two bathrooms," Rob said.

"Really," I ask.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Learn new things every day," I said. He wraps his arms around me and pull me close to him.

"This feels right and natural," he whispers. I smile at him and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. I pull away and put my head on the pillow next to him.

"I feel the same way this feel nice and comfortable..." I said.

"But," he asks.

"But don't you think we're taking things a little too fast. Moving in together is a big step," I ask.

"Not if it feels right," he said.

"What about love isn't that suppose to come first," I ask. Rob look down then looked away from me. "Fuck I just realize how that sounds," I hiss but Rob still wasn't looking at me. "Rob can you look at me, when I tell you this," I said. Rob turns his head slowly like it pains him to do so. He looks at me. My heart ached as I look into his eyes. He look like he was about to cry. "I know the way that sounded but it's the total opposite. I'm in love with you," I watch as his eyes turn from sorrow into joy. "Every time I'm with you, I'm happy and I have a hard time getting angry with you. Which is a miracle," I said. He laughs. "Do you love me? I mean it hasn't been that long. I don't know if you can fall as fast as me," I ramble.

"Holly stops," Rob interrupt. I stop talking. "I kiss you every chance I get. I trust you with my dog. I let you move in my house. If you didn't catch the hints, I'm madly in love with you," Rob said.

"Now I feel stupid," I said. He laughs and grabs the back of my head. He pulls my face close to his. He brushes his lips softly against mine. I scream with excitement.

"I know I'm a good kisser but damn," Rob pull back a little. I laugh.

"No it just that I realize this is going to be the first night I spend with you," I smile putting my head on his shoulder.

"You're a little slow tonight," Rob said. I punch his stomach. I close my eyes feeling like the luckiest person alive.


	8. I Could Never Do Nothing Before

"I don't really care where you live at just turn around boy and let me hit that. Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat just show me where your dicks at," I sang along to Blah Blah Blah by Kesha in the passenger seat of my phantom, with my feet on the dashboard and beefy on my lap. Rob drove the car to the airport, so we could pick up Angel and Tony. I began to tap my feet to the rhythm of the music.

"Get your feet off the dash," Rob slaps my feet. I took my feet off the dash, pouting.

"It's not even your car," I hiss.

"I don't care you're not going to ruin it," he shrugs his shoulders.

"But it's my car," I whine.

"I'm turning it into my car," he smiles as he grips the steering wheel.

"Then I'm turning Beefy into my dog," I pick Beefy up, so he and I were face to face. I kiss him; he licks me all over my face.

"Will you stop making out with the dog," Rob yell.

"You're so bossy today," I put Beefy back on my lap.

"And let's how you like it baby," he lick his lips, making me laugh. "I don't laugh at you when you're trying to be sexy," Rob snaps playfully.

"I don't try to be sexy, I'm always sexy," I flip my hair.

"Sure you are," he turning into the airport.

"Name one time I wasn't sexy," I demand. Rob opens his mouth. "Before you say anything think about of the consequences," I warned him.

"You're always sexy babe," he kisses my check.

"Look their over there," I point to Angel and Tony standing at the pick-up place in the airport. Rob park right in front of them. I got out and hug Angel, leaving Beefy on the seat. Tony and Rob put the luggage in the trunk. "I love your tan," I told her.

"Thank you, I got no tan lines," she winks.

"EEWW Angel, I don't need to know that," I push her. We all got back in the car.

"So your address is," Angel ask as Rob pull out of the parking spot.

"The same as mine," Rob smirk at her in the rear view mirror.

"Holly," Angel yells.

"What Meaty unteachable," I pet Beefy. "Are you guys hungry," I ask.

"A little," Tony said.

"Well I'm really hungry so let's go to Denny's," Angel said.

"And you say I'm bossy," Rob said. Angel kicks the back of Rob's chair.

"Hey don't beat up my car," I yell.

"I'm fine babe," Rob glare.

"Hurray, we are here," Angel jump out of the car right when Rob parks the car.

"When was the last time you feed my friend," I ask Tony.

"I feed her this morning," he put his hands in the air.

"Move it come on," Angel slaps the hood of my car.

"I know she didn't just hit the car," Rob got out. Tony laugh, getting out of the car. I look down at my lap.

"Beefy," I said. I pick him up and got out of the car. "Rob," I yell at Rob, who was holding the door open.

"What," he yells back. I held up Beefy. "Put him in your purse," Rob told me.

"Lucky I got the big purse," I told Beefy. I took out Beefy's food, bottle of water, and his food and water bowl. I put Beefy in. "Okay now you gotta be quiet," I told Beefy closing the car door. Rob locks the car. We went into Denny and sat in the booth that Angel and Tony were already in.

"So where is Kayla and Drama," Tony asks.

"At our house," Rob wraps his arm around me.

"Stop rubbing hit in," Angel snap.

"You want to come over after," I ask.

"Sure," she said.

"Did you guy's order," Rob ask.

"Yeah we order for you guys too," Angel told me.

"What," I ask.

"French toast for Rob and Waffles for you," Angel said.

"I love waffles," I yell. Beefy gave a little bark, hearing me yell. I reach into my bag and pet him.

"The dog is in there," Angel asks.

"SSSHH yeah he is in there, what you want us to do leave him in the car," I ask.

"Yeah normal people do that," she said.

"Angel he is a bulldog puppy, people would love to steal him," Rob shook his head at her.

"I think you guys should stop talking about it," Tony said.

"He's right, we are not getting kick out before I get my food," Angel said.

"Here is your guy's food," the waitress pass out our food. I butter and cut up my waffles.

"So I'm guessing that Lance is out and Beefy is in," Angel said.

"No why the hell would you say that," I snap.

"Well the fact that he's in your purse and Lance isn't," she said.

"Lance can't fit," I said.

"Admit it Beefy is your favorite now," she said.

"He is not my favorite, Beefy is just the baby," I said.

"Baby are always the favorite," she smirk.

"And isn't your sister the baby of the family," I ask.

"Eat your waffles, bitch," she snaps. I laugh, eating my waffles. I sneak a piece to Beefy.

"Are you feeding the dog, you yelled at me when I feed him," Rob stare at me shocked.

"You were feeding him candy that could make him sick," I snap.

"Yeah candy can make them sick, I saw it on Animal plant" Tony said. I stuck my tongue out at Rob.

"Done," Angel put her fork down and throws both her hands in the air. I laugh taking my last bite.

"Done," I mock Angel and throws both my hands in the air.

"Girls have to make everything they do seem like a big deal," Rob said. I punch him in the shoulder.

"I was mocking," I snap.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically.

"Do you guys want anything else," the waitress asks.

"No," Angel answered for all of us.

"Here is your guy's bill then," she put the bill on the table.

"I got it," I grab the bill. I reach into my purse but all I could feel was Beefy. I put my bag in my lap and look in it. I laugh seeing Beefy sitting on my wallet. I pull it out from under him and took it out. The bill was 45.35, I put 57 dollars down. "Okay we can go now," I said.

"Let's see your house," she got out of the booth and Tony follows her. I sat waiting a while for Rob to get out.

"Rob move," I snap.

"My feisty little princess," he laughs and gave me a peck on the lips. I look at him like he was a weird-o as he got out of the booth. Beefy gave out aloud bark before jumping out of my purse and follow Rob out of Denny's. Everyone was looking at me. I waved, hopping out of the booth, and ran out of the restaurant. Angel, Tony, and Rob who was holding Beefy started laughing.

"Can we just get in the car," I ask. Rob unlocks my car. I sat in the passenger seat. The rest follow me in the car. Rob starts the car and pulls out of the parking spot. Beefy jump into my lap as Rob drove out of the parking lot and started driving home. "Its Rob job to embarrass me not yours," I scold Beefy. He rubs his nose against mine. "AAAWW all is forgiven," I hug Beefy.

"What, for me to get your forgiveness, you have to hurt me," he said.

"That's because I don't forgive you, I just get even," I said. Angel laughs.

"You guys are entertaining," Tony said as Rob pull into our driveway.

"So what do you think," I ask.

"I don't know I'm got to look inside," she got out of the car. I grab my purse and Beefy before getting out of the car. We walk into the house. I drop my purse on the couch.

"Drama, Kayla," I yell.

"In the basement," Kayla yells. Rob and I turn the basement into a skate park. We walk down to the basement, were I stared in amazement. Meaty was rolling around on a skateboard.

"I thought you couldn't teach him," Tony asks.

"She didn't, I did," Drama said proudly.

"Unteachable huh," Angel laugh.

"How did you do it," I ask.

"I had two skateboards, so he could copy me as I did it," he said.

"And you couldn't teach him," Rob laugh at me.

"I taught Lance, what dog did you teach," I ask. He pouted and then smirks.

"I'm going to teach Beefy," he took him out of my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Angel going back up the stairs.

"Where are you going," I ask.

"To look around your house," she went upstairs.

"You don't even know where anything is," I yell.

"That's the fun of it," she yells back.

"You guys need to put an air conditioner in here," Kayla fan herself.

"Being installed on Monday," Rob said.

"Well can we go back upstairs," Kayla ask.

"Yes you have my permission to go upstairs," I told her. She flicks me off as she walks up the stairs with Drama following her. I smile at Lance who was sitting in front of me. I bent down and hug him. Beefy bark and started growling in Rob's arm.

"Someone is jealous," Rob laugh.

"It is hot let's go upstairs," I walk upstairs. Rob and the dogs follow me.

"I approve," Angel pop out of nowhere as soon as I open the basement door, making me scream. She laughs.

"You're such a dumbass," I held my hands over my heart. She laugh, walking to the living room. Rob and I follow after her.

"You should put your purse away before you lose it, like how you lose everything else," Kayla said. I thought about it and she was right. I grab my purse and ran up a flight of stair to my room. I place my purse on the dresser. I turn around and Rob was standing right there.

"Fuck what the hell are you guys trying to give me a heart attack," I push him. He laughs and kisses me. I grab the back of his head, making the kiss rougher. He wraps his arms around my waist. I lick his lips. He grants me entrance. Our tongues dance with each other. He pulls away slowly.

"Well I was planning for it just to be a kiss but that was a nice make-out session," he said. I giggle and unwrap myself from his arms. I walk out of the room, making sure to sway my hips a little more than usual. I walk back to the living room, and sat on the couch. Rob jump on the couch from upstairs instead of walking down the stairs. He barely made it.

"I hate when you do that," Drama and I yell at the same time. "Twin moment," we yell at the same time again and started laughing.

"You guy been hanging out too much," Rob said.

"Don't be mad because you don't have a twin," I sat on Rob's lap.

"How was Hawaii," Drama asks.

"It really peaceful, no one in a hurry," Tony said. Angel yawns.

"Tired," Kayla ask.

"Yeah," Angel answer before yawning again.

"Want me to take you home," Kayla ask. Angel nods.

"Here are the keys," Rob tosses the keys to Drama. He caught them.

"Slick twin," I gave him the thumbs up.

"Are you coming over Drama," Kayla asks.

"Yeah, if I can" he gave her a small smile.

"Of course you can," Kayla giggle, grabbing his hand and lead him outside. They all went out the door.

"AAAWW, he such a gentlemen," I put my head on Rob's shoulder.

"I'm seriously going to kick his ass, always making me look bad," Rob pouts.

"He doesn't make you look bad. You're perfect. No gentleman but still your perfect," I took the hat off his head and put it on my head.

"I'm nowhere close to perfect," he said.

"Well maybe not according to the dictionary but to me you are," I straddle him. He ran his runs up and down my sides. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Come on let's go lay down," he stood up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he grabs the back of my thigh. Once he got to the room, he drops me on my back on the bed and lies on his side next to me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him, so my hip was against his waist. I turn so we were stomach to stomach. I put my head on his chest. He rests his chin on my head. I tangle my legs with his. "What are you doing," he asks.

"I'm getting comfortable," I whisper.

"UUUMM," he hummed. We lay there for a couple of minutes but it felt like forever in a good way. The silent's wasn't awkward it was pleasant. I felt so safe and secure wrapped in his arms. A big smile found its way on my lips. I hug him tighter, taking a sniff of his cologne. I snuggle my head more into his chest. "I never could do anything before," Rob said, breaking the sweet silence.

"What," I ask not fully understanding what he meant.

"I never had a girlfriend before, where I could do nothing and have it not be awkward. Normally I feel the need to be crazy Rob Dyrdek 24/7. But with you I feel no need to do that," he explain.

"That's a good thing right," I ask.

"Yeah it is," he said.


	9. US Weekly

I wake up to see Rob wasn't by my side. I smirk knowing where he was. "Oh Robby just give up you're not going to be able to teach Beefy," I laugh. I sigh before getting out of bed. I pull down my shorts that were covered by Rob's shirt. I fix my hair before going to the basement that was now an indoor skate park. The sight I saw made me smile; Rob was pushing Beefy on the skateboard.

"Come on Beefy you can do it, don't prove her right," Rob encourage Beefy, making me roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't he be able to do that by himself be now, I mean it's been a week and a half," I ask, making Rob jump.

"He can he just gets lazy sometimes," he defend himself.

"I'm sure, you know my offer to help still stands," I told him. Beefy ran over to me, I bent down to pet him.

"Fine, you can help, not distract him," he said.

"I am not a distraction," I lean against the railing.

"Sure you're not a distraction, your just standing there with only my shirt on," Rob said sarcastically.

"Hey, I have shorts on," I lift up the shirt to show my shorts. "And beside I said I wouldn't distract him, I said nothing about you," I smile.

"Get out," he snap.

"No I'm sorry, I want to help," I pout.

"Alright one more chance," he wave one finger up in the air. I giggle, propping myself up to sit on the rail. Beefy ran over to the skateboard and started to bite it. "No Beefy," Rob took the skateboard out of his mouth. Beefy let it go before running around him. "You know he was behaving before you came in," Rob glare.

"What are you talking about, he wasn't even rolling around on his own," I roll my eyes. He narrows his eyes at me. "Hey, don't take your angry out on me," I snap.

"Your right, I'm sorry this is just frustrating," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know when I was teaching Meaty I snapped at Angel," I smile.

"Did you guys have a cat fight," he asks smirking as he walks over to me.

"A small one," I giggle. Rob rest each of his hands on either side of me.

"That sounds hot," he whispers to me before kissing me. Beefy barks, making Rob pull away. "You're distracting me," Rob yells.

"That was not my intention," I said innocently.

"Sure it wasn't, gets out," he snaps, making me gasp.

"And where am I suppose to go," I ask.

"You have friends and we need food," he said.

"Fine, I'll go shopping," I push past him to going back up the stairs. I went to the bedroom and changed into this a strapless flannel top with a bow on the bottom of my breast and pair of boot cut jeans. I slip on a charm bracelet and a heart necklace. I grab my channel shades and put them on my head. I slip on my white and blue Ed hardy sandals before going in the kitchen to make a grocery list. "Alright I think that's everything," I shove the list into my purse. "Drama, Drama, TWINNY," I yell.

"Yeah," I heard him yell. I follow his voice leading me to the living room.

"Your actually home, I thought you would be with Kayla," I said surprise.

"Kayla is working, where you going," Drama ask noting that I was dressed up.

"Grocery shopping, you want to come with me," I ask.

"If I can drive the car," he said.

"What's up with you and Rob always wanting to drive my car," I ask.

"Sweet ride," he answers in the tone that said no duh. Instead of answering him I throw him the keys. We walk out to the car and got in it. Drama pull out of the drive way and drove to the grocery store.

"How long has he been down there," I ask.

"Two hours," he said.

"Think he going be able to teach him," I ask.

"Nope," he said, making both of us laugh.

"You are horrible, not supporting your cousin," I playfully scold.

"He's your boyfriend," he turns into the parking lot.

"Yeah but I'm not blood," I said.

"EEWW of coarse you're not blood that would be incest," he yells laughing as he parks the car. I giggle as I got out of the car. Drama grabs a cart and I jumped in it. "What are you doing," Drama chuckle.

"I don't want to walk," I explain. He laughs as he roll the cart into the store. "Let's see what we need," I pull out the list from my purse. "Milk, egg, bread, peanut better, strawberry, steak, butter and, ketchup," I read the list.

"How come we run out of ketchup so fast lately," he asks.

"Cause I love my ketchup," I look at the shelves, making Drama roll his eyes. Drama push the cart down the alleys as I grab items off the shelves, all that were on the list and some that weren't. I grab a bag of funyuns.

"Holly" Drama yells.

"What it isn't candy you said I couldn't have anymore candy," I pout.

"Look around you, you're in a fat kid's wonderland," Drama shake his head at me. I look around and smiles at the junk food that surrounded me.

"Yeah, I think that's enough," I said.

"Really you think," he said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Oh no, you did not just give me attitude, just roll me to the cashier," I point to the cashier. He laughs and rolls me towards the cashier. I got out of the cart before putting the food on the counter. Drama throws a magazine on the counter. "What magazines do you ne..." I was in the middle of saying when I stop shocked from what was on the cover. "What the hell," I pick up the US weekly magazine. There was a picture of Rob and I, he had an arms wrap around my shoulder and I had an arm wrap around his waist, walking out of a restaurant together. The headline was Skating for love. The sub headline was Rob Dyrdek and Holly Korba both pro skaters are dating. Here they are walking together out of a restaurant together after one of their many dates.

"At least is not a lie," Drama said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah the cover, let's hope the article is too," I put the magazine back on the counter. As the cashier was scanning the items, she stops at the magazine. She stares at it then look up at me then back at the magazine.

"This is you," she asks.

"Yeah," I answer not really wanting to say anything about it because I didn't know if I was okay with this yet.

"Can I have your autograph on one of the magazine," she asks grabbing a magazine from the stand.

"Sure," I took the magazine from her and sign it.

"Sorry if I'm being rude but you don't seem happy about this article, did you not want anyone to find out about you guys," she asks.

"It's not that it's just that I didn't know anything about this article so I don't know if it's good or bad yet," I explain. She nods her head and scans the rest of the items. I paid for the food before taking the food to the car and load it. I took the magazine out of the bag and got in the passenger seat while Drama sat in the driver seat. As Drama started to drive, I read the article.

"Read it out loud," Drama said.

"Alright... Rob Dyrdek pro skater and Reality TV Star is going out with Holly Korba also a pro skater and a model," I read.

"You're a model," Drama asks.

"I didn't know that either," I said a little confused too.

"Maybe they put that because you model your sponsors," he said.

I nod my head and kept reading, "It's seems they have been secretly dating for three years now."

"Where do this people get their information," he asks.

"Who knows..." I said now silently reading about how you guys live together and all the things that we had in common. "They meet at a skater competition and after meet eyes across the room, they couldn't stay away from each other," I read in disbelief.

"How corny can you get," he laugh.

"I know," I said annoyed, silently reading some more until I got to another ridiculous lie. "They are talking about getting married and having kids," I said completely flabbergasted.

"Have you guys ever talked about kids and marriage," Drama asks.

"Our general feelings about them, but never about us having them. Its way too early for that," I said annoy.

"It's been like six months people get married in less time than that," Drama said.

"Drama stop letting this people put ideas in your head," I yell while he chuckle. "You get to finally see their relationship on the new show fantasy factor," I read as Drama park the car in the drive way. "Do you think," I ask.

"That this might be some kind of way to prompt fantasy factor, yeah I kinda thought that after that line too," he said.

"Let's find out if Rob knew about it," I jump out of the car with Drama at my heels. "RRROOOBBB," I swing the door open.

"Babe comes down, I taught Beefy to skate," he yells from the basement. I ran downstair with the magazine in my hand. "Watch this ba..." Rob was saying when I cut him off.

"What is this," I throw the magazine at him. He caught it and read the cover.

"You think I did this," Rob asks.

"It's prompting your show," I snap.

"What hell does it even say," Rob opens it up and skim the article.

"How did asking him if he knew about the article turn into accusing him," Drama whisper to me. I glare at him. "Forget I said anything," he put his hands in the air and back away.

"You think I would put out these lies about us," Rob yells, making me turn my attention back to him.

"No but maybe you knew about it," I yell back.

"That's the same fucking thing, you think I would put this kind of bullshit pressure on our relationship," he snaps.

"Then explain that last line if that ain't prompting when I don't know what is," I sneer.

"I don't give a fuck about what the article says, if I said I didn't then I didn't," he yells.

"You didn't even read it," I scream.

"I shouldn't have too," he whips the magazine back at me. I caught it and glare at him.

"You're impossible," I growl and storm up the stairs and out of the house. I got in my car and drove to Angel and Kim's house. The radio was blasting space bound by Eminem. Even though a lot of it didn't apply to my situation right now, it kept my rage up. I pull into their drive way and storm into the house. Kayla and Angel were sitting on couch, watching TV. "Did you guys see this bull shit," I yell, making them both jump.

"Yo Holly you don't live here anymore so you need to announce yourself," Angel smile but quickly frown when she saw my face twisted in anger.

"What's going on," Kayla asks. I slam the magazine on the coffee table that was in front of them. Angel and Kayla face show shock at the cover. Angel picks up the magazine and opens it up. She read the article as Kayla read over her shoulder.

"What the hell are these lies to prompt his show," Angel tosses the magazine down.

"Hey I didn't finish reading," Kayla picks it back up.

"He says he knows nothing about it," I roll my eyes.

"Sure, I believe that," Angel chuckle sarcastically.

"It doesn't seem that bad too me," Kayla said.

"What," Angel and I snap.

"Its outrageous lies but there not bad lies, nothing that would ruin your image," Kayla explain, Angel and I stay silent. "And it's not like Rob is just a friend or some fling, he's your boyfriend that you hope to have everything that this article lies about one day with," Kayla continues. I suddenly felt bad for freaking out like that on Rob.

"I hate how you make some much sense at times like this," Angel said.

"Yeah, your right one day I'll have everything that article says with Rob one day, just not how me meet," I laugh.

"Wait, what about him knowing about the article. Who cares if it was harmful or not, he should have told you," Angel snap.

"Well there are some managers who forget to tell or just don't tell their client about some promotions," Kayla said.

"You should talk to him, not yell, but have an actual conversation," Angel looks at me. I nod my head, thinking about how I was going to make this right.

"When you gonna go back," Kayla ask.

"Sometime tomorrow, after that huge fit I just throw, I can't face him just yet," I said.

"Well, you can stay here," Angel said.

"I wasn't going anywhere else," I smile.

Rob's POV

I listen as Holly slams the basement door then stomping and the slamming of the front door before it all went silent. "What did the last line say," I ask Drama.

"I can't remember word for word but it basically says to watch the new season of fantasy factory. It did sound a lot like prompting," he scratches the back of his neck. I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands.

"I just let her walk out so easily," I hiss.

"It was better you let her blow off some steam," he sat next to me.

"Where would she go," I ask.

"To her friend's house," he gave me a weird face.

"What if she never comes back," I ask.

"Okay enough with this stupid question that you already know the answers to," he got up before pulling me up also.

"Now let's call Jeremy and see if he knows anything about this," he suggests.

"That's right he would know about all the prompting," I said, surprised that I didn't think of that. We run up the stairs, and into my room. I jump on my bed and scoop up my cell phone from the night stand. Drama jumps on the bed next to me. I call Jeremy.

"Put it on speak," Drama nudge me.

"So nosey," I joke rolling my eyes as I put the phone on speak.

"What Rob," Jeremy ask.

"Do you know anything about an article from US Weekly about me and Holly," I ask.

"The article prompting your show through your relationship, yeah I am your manager," he said.

"Why didn't you tell me about it, did you see the lies in that thing," I ask irritated.

"I did tell you," he said.

"No you didn't man, Holly pissed she thinks I did it," I said.

"Remember when I come into your office and told you, you need to read this article to see if it's okay to publish," he asks.

"Yeah I remember I briefly looked at it then told you it was fine... oh that was the article," I said.

"Yes that was the article, maybe next time you should actually do what I say, instead of doing whatever you want," he scolds.

"Yeah, Yeah bye," I hang up.

"So what you going do," Drama ask.

"If she doesn't come back tonight then I'll go looking for her," I said, hoping she would come back soon.


	10. Running to You

Rob's POV

I groan half sleep and throw my arm around Holly. When my arm hit the mattress; I shot up, looking around for her. I sigh remembering our fight. "What the hell are you just sitting there for, get up and go get your girl," someone yell making me jump. I turn my head and saw Drama's face right next to mine.

"What the fuck man, why you so close," I push his face away.

"You better get your morning grump and breathe under control before seeing Twinny if you plan to make up with her," he pinch his nose.

"Shut up," I cup my hands in front of my mouth and nose; blow some air out of my mouth, to smell my breath. "EEEWWW fuck your right I got to brush my teeth," I jump off the bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"So what do you plan to say," Drama follow me into the bathroom. I ignore him and squeeze the toothpaste onto the toothbrush. "You don't know what you're going to say do you," he ask. I stuck my hand up signaling him to wait a minute while I brush my teeth.

I brush my teeth and spit out the toothbrush before responding to Drama, "No, I plan to just explain it but it's hard to know how she'll react. Hell if she'll even let me explain myself."

"Yeah Twinny can be really hard head when she's mad," he said.

"You're telling me," I push past him, to go back in my room.

"You should put some clothes on before you go and see her," he follows me back in my room.

"I know I wasn't going to show up in my boxers and socks," I shake my head.

"Good no need to scary her off by seeing your flab," he joke.

"You're annoying this morning," I put on a shirt.

"I don't want you to screw this up. I like her," he told me as I put on jeans.

"I don't want screw this up either alright. I love her damn it," I shove my feet in my shoes.

"You love her. Did you tell her that," he asks shocked.

"Yeah, can you stop badgering me I'm already nerves as is," I let out a sigh before tying my shoes.

"Alright go get em' tiger," he walks out of my room. I throw on my chain before looking in the mirror.

"So, I called Jeremy and apparently it was a show promotion and he told me but I wasn't paying attention to him…Damn that sounds lame. Why does the truth sound so lame," I sigh before walking out my room. I walk towards the door to see Lance scratching at the front door whimpering. "You miss mommy….huh," I bent down and pet him. "Well come on let's go get her," I stood back up and open the door. Lance follows me out and into the car. I drove to her house.

"Should I get her flowers or something," I look over at Lance. He scratches at the door and crying. "HEY! Stop it you're going to fuck up the door. I get it no flowers, right to mommy," I snap, he stops scratching the door and props himself up so he could look out the window.

Soon I pull up in the drive way. Lance started scratching at the door again. I reach over and open his door before I got out of the car myself. I lock the car door and walk up to the door. I took a deep breath, trying to shake my nerves before Lance started barking. "You are one impatient dog," I snap at him, he just ignores me and continued barking.

"You can't just knock like a normal person," Kayla opens the door looking at Lance and I. "You here to talk to Holly," she asks. I nod. "Well, you can't," she said.

"What, why not is she that mad," I snap.

"No dork, you can't talk to her because she's at your house," she laughs.

"My house, why," I ask, confusing.

"To make up with you, so go get her," she rolls her eyes, smiling and closes the door on me. I smile and started walking back to my car when I noticed that Lance wasn't by my side. I look back and saw Lance scratching at the door.

"Come on, Lance mommy isn't here. She's home," he ran over to the car. I open the door letting Lance and myself in the car.

Holly's POV

I shiver in my sleep, roll over to snuggle up to Rob's side to collect his warmth. Only to fall off the bed and have my face meets the rug. I groan pushing myself up with my arms. I look around seeing my old living room in front of my eyes, jogging my memory. "You fell off the couch," I saw Angel standing over me.

"Yeah I was searching for Rob to cuddle up to," I got on my feet.

"That's so cute," she squeals.

"Whatever…. I'm going to grab a green tea and be on my way," I walk to the kitchen.

"We don't have any green tea," she calls after me. I stop in my tracks and turn around to face her.

"Why not, we always have green tea," I ask.

"You're the only one that drinks it and you don't live here so we stop buying it," she sat down.

"AAAHHHH I have to start my day without green tea," I sigh throwing my hands in the air.

"So dramatic," she giggles.

I let out an odd laugh running a hand through my hair, "I'm nervous, what if I go over there and he don't want to talk or what if I go over there and he already has all my stuff packed." Angel laughs uncontrollably. "I'm serious," I cried.

"Well then make sure to take your bed back," she shook her head.

"This isn't funny," I whine.

"Stop being dramatic when you know you are only stalling," Kayla yells from the kitchen.

"Just throw me in the cave full of starving bears, why you don't," I yell back.

"I would hardly call Rob a bear," Kayla laughs as she walks into the living room.

"Rob is more like a little puppy that jumps in your lap," Angel snickers.

"The worst he'll do is pee on you when you scary him," Kayla giggle.

"Better watch out, he'll probable chew up your thongs when you're not watching him," Angel laughs.

"And on that cue, I'm going," I sigh walking toward the door.

"Holly," Angel and Kayla yell when I open the front door.

"What," I yell before looking over my shoulder. They tackle me down; we land on the outside doormat.

"Good luck," they scream, kissing me all over my face.

"Alright, alright thanks for the support. Get off me," I laugh, pushing them off. They roll off me, and a few second later we all busted out laughing. After a few minutes, the laughter died down.

"Why are we still on the floor," Angel asks.

"Cause we don't want this happy moment to pass," Kayla said.

"Well now I'm just too depressed to get up," I said.

"Well, you have to so you can make a happy moment with Rob and I'm not talking about sex," Angel smirk.

"No one said you were," Kayla raises an eyebrow at her.

"Sure you weren't. I have to get up because I have work. Kayla can just lay her ass there," Angel got up, stuck her hand out for me. I took it and had her pull me up.

"What about me," Kayla yells.

"Lay your ass there," Angel yell, walking back in the house. I laugh helping Kayla up.

"Sometime I wonder why I'm friends with her," Kayla sneer.

"Cause we can't get rid of her," I smile.

"Right, now get out of here," she pushes me.

"Fine, I'm out of here," I giggle, getting into the phantom. I put the key in the ignition, making the car come to life. "Let find a station to listen to," I turn on the radio flick through the station to find something to listen to.

"Stop stalling," Kayla yells while knocking on my window.

I jump, shrieking, "Fuck you scared the shit out of me." She just put her hands on her hips, staring at me.

I roll my eyes and pull out of the drive way. "Frick nothing on the radio," I turn it off. "I'm sorry Rob, I overreacted. I should trust you when you say you didn't know and beside it wasn't like they said anything horrible," I said cheerfully. "Why the fuck am I so cheerful for? I have to sound apologetic," I repeated myself in a sadder tone. "Now I just sound like a baby…..and I'm talking to myself," I sigh and decide to just pay attention to the road and nothing else. I pull up in the drive way and took a deep breath before getting out of the car. I turn the knob to find it unlocked. I walk into the living room to find Drama.

"Twinny, I thought you were never coming back," Drama ran over and gave me a big hug.

"I miss you too, Drama," I giggle.

"What you doing here? Rob at Kayla's house right now to apologize to you," he said after he let me go.

"Really because I came here to apologize to him," I smile.

"Yeah he did, you should call him and tell him to turn back around," he said.

"Good idea," I got my phone out and dial Rob's number.

"Are you home," he asks.

"Yeah I'm home," I smile, and ignore the fact that he didn't say hi.

"Wait for me in our room, don't need nosey Drama," he told me.

"Okay, I'll be there," I said.

"See you soon babe," he hung up after I told him bye.

"I'll be in my room," I climb up the stairs to my room and sat on the bed waiting. I look around the room that I redid.

"Yup I let you girl up my man cave," Rob lean against the door frame, smiling at me. I ran over and throw my arms around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I should have trusted you when you said you didn't know anything," I whisper, shoving my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry. Jeremy gave me the article to read over and I just past it on without really reading it," he held onto me really tight.

"Rob, I can't breathe," I push on his chest.

"Sorry, just missed you," he loosen his grip on me.

"I missed you too," I smile up at him.

"I thought you were going to still be mad," he admits.

"I was just being stupid. I mean it's not like the magazine said anything bad," I said.

"Hopefully we'll have that soon," he whispers in my ear before kissing it.

"Yeah but from now on, you read the article Jeremy gives you. Or call me and I'll read them," I told him.

"Alright and you got to listen to what I say and not just hear what you want to," he told me.

"Deal," I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Deal," he gave me a peck right back.

"HURRAY! MOMMY AND DADDY MADE UP, YOU GUYS," Drama scream, running in the room with the dogs, tackling us down. I laugh as the dogs lick my face.

"Drama gets off," Rob push Drama and the dogs off of us.

"It's like a romantic comedy, you guys running to each other to find the other gone for them," Drama snickers.

"Shut up, we are not that corny," I push Drama.

"I rather be corny then whipped like the family pig," Rob smirk.

"Your only kidding yourself if you think Holly doesn't have you whipped," Drama said making me laugh.

"Don't laugh little girl before I have to spank you," Rob gave me a smack on my upper thigh.

"EEEWWW that so disgusting," Drama got up running out of the room. I felt one of the dogs lick my hand.

"Hey Lance, did you miss mommy. I think that's the longest you been without me," I pet Lance.

"Yeah scratch up the front door and the car door trying to get you," Rob wraps an arm around me.

"AW, Lance mommy loves you too," I hug Lance as he licks my face again.

"I love you mommy," Rob push me down so I let go of Lance and lye on my back. He attack my neck and collar bone with kisses.

"I love you too," I giggle.

"Daddy," he asks moving his face so it was right above mine.

"Not this again. No, that gross," I shook my head.

"No it not, come on I'd find it super sexy," he smirk.

"And what if you find pissing on me super sexy, I'm supposed to let you do that too," I roll my eyes.

"No, just this," he laugh.

"I love you daddy," I spat out.

"No say it nicely," he shakes his head.

"I love you daddy," I said in my best little girl voice.

"Oh sexy baby," he purrs laughing.

"I feel filthy," I snap.

"My favorite dirty girl," he sang.

"Oh no, tell Bobby Light go away," I laugh.

"NEVER…. Baby... Dirty what you're doin' with me at night ain't nothin' right girl. You're dirty girl, you're dirty girl," he sang.

I laugh pushing him away.


	11. Cosmo

"What do you think they want," I look through my closet for an outfit. Alice and Austin ask to meet up with us at Menchie's, because they had something they want to tell us.

"I can't think of what could be so bad, that has you this freaked out. I mean, what is the worst they could say," Rob shrug his shoulders, putting his shoes on.

"That they hate us and don't want our dogs to see each other anymore," I shriek.

"You don't tell people that, you just stop talking to them and avoid them at all cost," he stood up and straightens out his shirt.

"I don't know what they could say so I'm nervous," I sigh.

"You're not even dressed, hurry up woman," he yell.

"I don't know what to wear," I pout.

"We are just going to Menchie's, not some award show," he walks over to the closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a young and reckless tank top. "Damn you got a lot of young and reckless stuff," he looks through my closet.

"Got to support my twinny," I change into the outfit he picked out.

"Here some shoes," he pass me some converses.

"What about socks," I roll my eyes playfully.

"Here your socks you ungrateful bitch," he growl, throwing the socks at me with a smile on.

"You know I would actually believe you're angry if you didn't have a smile on," I laugh, slipping on the socks then my shoes.

"Maybe I'm just psycho, frickin choke you with a smile on my face," he tackle me down; straddling my waist and wrapping his hand loosely around my throat.

"Baby stop, I got to fix my hair now," I giggle, trying to push his hand off.

"No bitch you fucked with me one too many times," he growl with a wide creepy smile on his face and used his legs to make the bed shake. I bite the inside of my cheek trying to keep a straight face. "Alright if that doesn't get to you then maybe this will," he pulls his hands away from my neck and tickles my sides.

"HAHAHAHAHA STOP HAHAHA STOP," I scream, weakly trying to push him away.

"Not until you say that I'm superest sexiest boyfriend to ever exist," he kept tickling me.

"Someone modest," I said through the giggles.

"Wrong answer, someone must like being tickled," he smiles, tickling me hard.

"AAAAWWWW THAT HURT," I slap his arm.

"Sorry," he drops his hands in his lap and hangs his head.

I laugh, sitting up to give him a peck on the lips. "You're the superest sexist boyfriend to ever exist," I smile at him. He smiles back at me before smashing his lips against mine.

"You guys are going to be late," Drama yell from the next room.

"He's right," I pull away.

"Miracles do happen," he laughs. I giggle, pushing him off before fixing my hair in the mirror. "Come on, we're going to be late," he smack me hard on the butt and ran out the room.

"ROB," I ran after him. I jump on his back when he was walking out the door. Which didn't seem to affect him at all, he walks to the car with me on his back.

"Your seat madam," he held open the passenger door. I jump off his back feeling defeated and got into the car. He got into driver's seat and pull out of the drive way. The whole ride I could feel my anxiety building up. I couldn't help all the bad scenarios that were playing over and over in my head. "Alright, you got to calm yourself down for real now because we are here," he pats my leg.

"Oh my god, we are here," I screech.

"That is the opposite of calming down," he laughs, shaking his head.

"You do all the talking," I told him before getting out of the car.

"Good plan," he follows me into Menchie's.

"Hi Alice, Austin," I took a seat across from them.

"What do you guys want to talk about," Rob sat next to me. I look at him, either he was just curious as me or wanted to end my anxiety. Either way I was grateful, I wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"Don't you want to get your yogurt first," Alice look nervous not making me feel much better.

"Sure, come on babe," Rob got up before yanking me out of the chair. I grab a medium waffle cone cup; fill it up coffee yogurt and put strawberries, brownies, and Oreos on top. Rob got a large cup; fill it up with strawberry and vanilla yogurt and put bananas, captain crunch berries, and cheesecake pieces on top. We paid for it and went back to our seats.

"You tell them," Alice hit Austin on the chest.

"Well, I got a great job opportune in Florida and Alice was able to transfer there," he glare at Alice.

"So you're moving," Rob making sure he understood.

"Yeah, but here's the thing though, we can't take the dogs with us," Austin told us.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted them," Alice asks.

Rob look at me with an unsure look on his face and I felt the same way. I mean we already had three dogs. "Can we think about it," I ask.

"Sure but we got to know by at least tomorrow because we got three weeks until we move," Austin gave us a weak smile.

"We'll give you a call soon," Rob nods.

"We'll see you guys later, we got a lot of packing to do," Alice got up.

"Bye," Rob and I wave as they walk out.

"We got three dogs already," Rob sighs.

"Well Kayla and Angel have been telling me how they miss having a dog around the house," I said.

"Yeah, they want one not two dogs. I would feel weird if we only took one," he scratches the back of his neck.

"There's no harm in asking," I dial Kayla's number.

"Hello," she answers.

"Hey Kayla, is Angel with you," I ask.

"Yeah, she is right here," she told me.

"Put me on speaker," I demand.

"Alright you are on speaker," she said.

"Hi Holly," Angel greets me.

"Were you guys serious about getting a dog," I ask.

"Actually we were talking about it last night and we decided that we are going to get a grown dog. A puppy would be too much work for us right now," Kayla explains.

"Really," I ask jumping up and down in my seat.

"Yeah, why does that make you so happy," Angel ask.

"We were talking to Alice and Austin and they have to move but they can't take the dogs," Rob grab the phone from me.

"Are you asking us if we want Crystal and Kristy," Kayla asks.

"Yeah," he nods. They stayed silent for a while.

"It's okay if you guys don't want to, we were just asking," I grab the phone back. Rob shot me a glare that read what are you doing. I roll my eyes at him.

"We weren't planning to get two dogs but now that we think about it that would be smarter. That way if one of us moves out then we won't have to fight over the dog," Angel said.

"Is that a yes," Rob yells into the phone and my ear. I slap his arm.

"Yeah that is a yes," Kayla laughs.

"Okay, I'll tell them. Bye," I hang up the phone. "Did you eat my yogurt when I was on the phone," I look at my empty bowl and his.

"I eat when I'm nervous," he smiles.

"I didn't even see you eat it," I look at him in shock. He shrugs his shoulders. "You eat it, you throw it away," I glare.

"But I'm so full, I can't move," he rubs his stomach.

"Pay for your sins, gluttony," I hiss.

"You are evil," he whines. A fit of giggles came over me, he look like a little kid rubbing his stomach with his head thrown back, kicking his legs while he whines. "She-devil," he got up, snatching the bowls, throwing them in the trash. I stood up when he came back to the table. I continue giggling as he dramatically sticking his stomach out and waddling.

"You look like a pregnant lady walking," I laugh, following him to the car.

"You should have stopped me from eating so much," he groans, getting in the car.

"I didn't even see you eating it," I join him in the car.

"What a lame excuse," he pulls out of the parking space.

"I'm going to text Alice," I sent her a message letting her know that Kayla and Angel would take the dogs. A few second after my phone went off telling me I had a text.

"Is that her," Rob ask. I nod, opening the message. "What does it say," he asks.

"That's great. What one of their numbers, so that I can find out what time I can drop them off," I read the text.

"Send her the number, woman," he wave his hand.

"You can't order me to do something that I am already doing," I push the send button.

"No, you're doing it because I told you too," he shook his head.

"I had the text typed out already. I just had to push send," I yell.

"Yeah, cause your following orders," he laugh.

"Stop laughing, I'm upset," I snap.

"I can't help it when you lower your eyebrows and pout your lips like that, it just so damn cute," he laughs, pulling up the driveway.

"I do not look cute, I look intimidating, dangerous," I flex my arms. He started to laugh so hard that he was hovering over the steering wheel. "Yeah, yeah keep laughing," I gave him a little shove before getting out of the car. I thought about slamming the door but since it was my car, I decided against it.

"Oh come on babe," he follows me as I storm into the house.

"LOOK! LOOK!" Drama tackle me, making me fall back onto Rob.

"This is the worst dog pile ever," Rob screech.

"What are we looking at," I ask.

"This," he roll off me and hand me a Cosmo magazine. On the cover was a picture of Rob and me leaving Tiffany. The head line was Rob and Holly ring shopping.

"Seriously," Rob sigh, pushing me off him and took the magazine out of my hands. "I thought Cosmo was about teaching women how to please their man," he grumbles.

"They write about celebrity gossip too," Drama said.

"What a joy for us," I groan.

"What does it say," Rob asks Drama.

"Why don't you read it," he asks.

Rob shot him a glare before turning to the article. "Apparently I propose to you without a ring and you were picking it out," he throws the magazine across the room.

"What were you guys doing at Tiffany anyways," Drama asks.

"Picking out my ring," I laugh. The lies were just getting ridiculous.

"Getting one of her bracelets resize," Rob shook his head.

"Why are we all still sitting on the floor," I got up and move to the couch.

"Oh no, I don't need any help up after you fell on me," Rob yell, getting up and taking a seat next to me.

"Blame Drama he is the one that tackled me," I point to Drama, who was still sitting on the floor.

"I just wanted to show you the article," he pushes himself up and sat next to Rob.

"Call Jeremy and see how much more of these damn article there are," I told Rob. He took out his phone and dials Jeremy's number.

"Put it on speaker," Drama told him.

"What up with you wanting to listen to people's conversations," Rob asks.

"Put it on speaker," I demand.

"Don't boss me around woman," Rob glare. I took the phone out of his hand and put it on speaker before giving it back to Rob.

"So Rob am I finally on speaker," Jeremy ask through the phone.

"Yeah Jeremy, I have a house full of nosey people," he glare at us.

"What are you about to tell me that they would want to listen to this conversation," he asks.

"I read the Cosmo article. How come you didn't tell me there was another one," Rob asks.

"Rob, I gave you all the articles the same time for you to read," he sighs.

"I thought they all said the same thing. I didn't know they were different," Rob argues.

"Why would I send the same article to different magazines," he asks.

I hit Rob in the arm. "What was that for, Holly," he glares at me.

"For not reading those damn articles," I hit him again.

"Jeremy how much more of these articles are there," I grab the phone from Rob.

"There are US weekly, Cosmo, People, and OK! Magazine," he told me.

"So there two more articles. Do they keep escalating? Is the next one going to say that I'm pregnant," I ask.

"I don't know, I didn't read the articles," he said.

"You didn't read the articles, but your busting my balls about it," Rob grab the phone back.

"I don't have to read the article Rob. I'm not the one that has to okay it, you are," he defends himself.

"Fine man, I just hope these articles don't get any worse," Rob sighs. His phone vibrated in his hand, showing that his mother was calling. "Look Jeremy I got to go, my mom is calling," he hang up and answer his mom's call. "Hi Mom," he greets her.

"You are engage Rob and didn't tell me. I had to find out by my friend telling me about it because she read it in some sex magazine," she screams so loud that even if the phone wasn't on speaker I would have still heard her.

"Mom those articles are lying," he told her.

"It says that you told them," she snaps.

"That because I okay them," he half way explain.

"You gave the okay to let a magazine tell a bunch of lies about you," she asks, sounding very confused.

"Jeremy gave me them to read but I was feeling lazy at the time so I didn't and just approve them," he explain better.

"Why wouldn't you read an article that your manager tells you to read," she asks.

"I never read my articles and this has never happen to me before," he gave a lame excuse. I roll my eyes, did he really feel like that was going to help him.

"I hope you are going to read them from now on," she said.

"I am, well me or Holly. Probably Holly," he smiles at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You said them, does that mean there more than one," she ask.

"Well US weekly already has an article out," he said.

"What? There another article out there. I haven't even met this girl," she yells. I tense up, trying not to take offences by her tone and remember the situation.

"You will met her soon, mom. I promise," he gave my thigh a comforting squeeze.

"Is she at least as sweet as the article says or is that a lie to," she asks.

"No everything that article says about her personality is the true," he smile at me. Drama fakes a gag, causing Rob to hit him.

"That's good," she sounded happy, making me feel better.

"Yeah it is mom, look don't pay attention to the People and OK articles alright. I'm not sure what they say but I'm assuming lies considering the other two," he sighs.

"Four articles Robert, you didn't read four articles," she yells.

"I thought they all said the same thing," he defends himself.

"Why would you send the same article to four different magazines," she asks, making Drama and I bend over laughing. "Do you have me on speaker Rob," she yells, only causing Drama and I to laugh even harder.


End file.
